


Working Through the Pain

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam meets Andy as a rookie and sees that something is different about her. Can his past help her trust people other than her closest friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam sat in back at Parade with the rest of the senior officers and a few detectives. He'd missed the rookie hazing because he was debriefing from a small UC job he'd just done. There were 6 this go around and he heard there were 2 legacies; another Peck and Tommy McNally's daughter. It'd been years since he'd seen her, wondered a little how she had turned out. Two years after he joined TPS her dad was forced into retirement because of his drinking and no one heard much from him after that.

He can hear them approaching from the bullpen; loud, excited, wondering what their first day is going to be like. He chuckles, remembering that he and his friends were pretty much the same way. As soon as they hit the door the sounds die, they're all business and find seats close to each other.

Oliver nudges him. "Is it me or do they get younger every damn year?"

Sam chuckles and shakes his head. But it REALLY does feel that way. Boyko comes in and everyone snaps to attention. He makes the rookies come up front and center. "Ok everyone. As you all know, we're on a new round of rookies." He goes down the line introducing them and giving a bit of info. "Chris Diaz, straight to us from Timmons. Gail Peck, what else can I say. Traci Nash, a future detective if the rumors I hear are true. Dov Epstein, eager to learn. Andy McNally, sharp shooter. And Nick Collins, joining us after 2 tours in Afghanistan. Thank you for your service." Clapping.

Sam studies Andy and thinks she's gorgeous, wears the uniform very well which most women can't.

They all sit back down and he watches how Collins sits a little TOO close to Andy. With that he's pretty sure they're an item. Probably for the best since she was a rookie and Frank had suckered him into being a T.O. He'd actually lost a bet which he NEVER did.

Boyko goes back to handing out assignments. "Best/Diaz, Swarek/McNally, Williams/Nash, Shaw/Collins, and Epstein/Peck desk. Protect, serve, and grill when you retire."

Sam watches McNally and Collins walk out. They weren't holding hands but they might as well have been. He grabs a coffee and heads out with Ollie.

They watch as the rookies slowly make their way out. Oliver shakes his head. "Looks like we've got a couple of lovebirds."

Sam looks up and sees McNally and Collins walking out; he's carrying both of their bags. They stop a few feet away and Collins leans in, whispers something that gets her laughing and punching him in the chest.

Sam thinks she has the most beautiful smile and laugh ever. "I'm surprised they got sent to the same division. There's no way they hid that at the academy."

Oliver nods in agreement. He decides to give them a little hell. "Take your time rookies, I'm sure the criminals will wait on us."

Andy jumps and Nick just shakes his head. He's heard worse but he still has respect. He passes Andy's bag off and they separate with a smile and a wink.

Andy puts her bag in the car and climbs in. Sam holds out his hand. "Sam Swarek."

She nods and shakes his hand but doesn't say anything. He gives her his version of Oliver's talk. "My rules are THE rules." She simply nods.

Her phone beeps several times during the day. They stop for lunch at a diner when she gives yet another nod when asked if it's ok. Oliver and Collins are there too. She still never says anything the whole time.

Nick sits next to her. "Did you get my messages?" She pulls out her phone and smiles.

Sam and Oliver watch as she punches a few buttons and Nick's phone goes off. He chuckles and nudges her as they eat. Nick even ordered her food for her.

Ollie and Sam exchange looks and shrugs. She barely spoke that day and then it was only to a little boy. Her words were quiet but the little boy smiled and nodded at whatever she said. That night at the Penny things were the same, she spoke very little and it was only to the other rookies. Mostly Nick.

Boyko mostly kept her with Sam but sometimes she was partnered with Ollie. Sam found out that she had grown up with Collins and Nash. When Nick wasn't at work she was stuck like glue to Traci.

Sam just can't figure her out. She's attentive, compassionate, strong had amazing instincts. She's a great partner; she just never speaks unless she has to.

Sam comes in one morning to have Boyko and Best tell him it's time for the hooker sting. "Peck, Nash, and Diaz will be participating. Collins will be there in case."

Sam nodded, was a little surprised. "What about McNally?"

Boyko and Frank share glances. "No. McNally won't be involved. She'll be on desk today."

He left it at that, not forgetting the looks that were shared. The bust went well and they brought in around 30 johns. Andy was helping Dov in Booking.

They were down to the last of the John's when it happened. Dov had stepped into the cells. Somehow the guy had gotten out of his cuffs and waited for Dov to leave. He was on Andy before she knew it, had her pinned to the floor. All of her cop instincts flew out the window. She froze and let it the most blood curdling scream ever heard. Sam, Gail, Diaz, Nash, Collins, and Ollie were walking up to the door when they heard it.

Nick's heart stopped. "Andy!" He busted through the door with the others close behind. They found Dov on top of a guy behind the desk and Andy curled up crying.

The scene was crazy. Nash and Peck went to Andy. Chris held Nick back while Oliver and Sam went to help Dov. They finally got the guy cuffed and roughly shoved him into a cell. Nick pulled loose from Chris and went to Andy, who was still shaking and crying. After a few minutes of hushed conversation he scooped her up and walked out, carrying her to an interview room.

Sam and Oliver were at a total loss. Oliver stopped the other rookies. "What the hell is going on with McNally? She's been here 3 months and never says a word unless it's you guys. And then today."

They all look around trying to figure out which one is going to tell it. Dov already knows he's in for an ass kicking from Nick so he shakes his head.

Traci has been dating Jerry and knows she can trust Sam and Oliver. "I'll tell them. You guys go check on Andy." She watches them leave before she turns back. "You guys know that Andy, Nick and I grew up together?" They nod. She sighs. "We were around 16 I guess. We all lived a few blocks from each other and she was walking to my house to meet up with me and Nick to go to a basketball game at school." Sam and Oliver had a horrible feeling they knew what was coming. "She umm...she..." Traci wiped away a stray tear. "She was attacked a block away from her building and they did some pretty awful things to her. She had to be home schooled because she couldn't deal with being around people. She stopped talking. Her dad was no help, too busy being drunk. Anyway, umm...Nick and I stayed with her every day. She finally started talking to us about a year later. She's been doing great but..."

Oliver felt sick, his thoughts going to his own girls. "No offense but how did she make it through the academy and self-defense classes?"

Traci sighed. "We were there. We practiced with her before going in and she did pretty good. I don't know, I guess the guy just surprised her."

Sam's thoughts went to Sarah. "Did they catch her attacker?"

Traci shook her head. " _Attackers_ and no. She couldn't identify them."

He walked out, needing fresh air. He stopped outside of the interview room where Nick and Andy were. He could hear her. "They're going to kick me out."

Nick was sitting beside her, holding her hand. "No they won't. You're an amazing cop Andy."

She started crying. "I'm damaged goods. I don't know why I thought I could do this."

Nick hated hearing her talk like that. "Andy McNally! You are an awesome person and copper. That guy was a scumbag and even the Ice Queen would've freaked out."

Her giggle and voice were the sweetest things Sam had ever heard. He vowed to himself he would keep her safe and never let anything like that happen again.

His heart jumped when he heard her say. "I love you."

Nick smiled and nudged her with his shoulder. "I love you too Sis."

Andy sighed. "I guess it's time to go talk to Boyko." Nick nodded. "Hey brother?" He looked at her questioningly. "Umm... Don't kill Dov. It wasn't his fault."

Nick sighed heavily and nodded. "Yeah I know, but no promises not to at least scare the crap out of him. He promised to look after you."

He stood and pulled her up. "Get going McNally."

Sam quickly made his way down the hall before being seen. He understood everything so much better now.

He watched as Andy made her way into Boyko's office with Dov. He took a seat at his desk and watched. It didn't last very long and she came out standing a little taller. They were all at the Penny after shift again. He sent a round of drinks to their table.

He watched as Nick quickly made his way to the bar. "Sir."

Sam nodded. "Collins."

Sam had a lot of respect for Collins or _G.I. Joe_ as everyone seemed to call him. He'd fought for his country and made it home safely and he took care of Andy. "What are the drinks for?"

Sam had expected a little attitude. "Just for a job well done Collins."

Nick nodded, looked back towards their table and then back to Sam. "You don't get to treat her any different sir. She's a damn good cop and you know it."

Sam nodded. "She is and I won't. I umm...I have my own personal experience with that, my sister and I umm...I would never, ever let anything happen to her."

Nick took a deep breath and nodded, holding out his hand. They shook and he said. "Thank you sir."

Sam held up a hand. "One more thing." Nick quirked an eyebrow. "Stop with the sir. Swarek or Sam is fine."

Nick nodded once and walked away. He and Tracy talked about whether they should tell Andy that Sam knew. He was her T.O. and maybe she would open up a little more. Especially if she knew that he knew how to handle things.

Later that night Nick told Andy that Sam knew. She didn't take it very well. "He's never going to want to work with me ever again."

Nick rubbed her back to try and soothe her. "That's not true Andy." She nodded and tried to interrupt him. He held up his hand. "This really isn't my business to tell Andy but Sam understands. His sister was...well the same thing happened to her. You can trust him."

She didn't say anything else for the rest of the night. The next morning she was really nervous about going to work. Boyko had been understanding and assured her that she would remain part of the 15 family until SHE chose not to be.

She dressed for Parade and walked with her friends. She was partnered with Sam as usual. She noticed he made it out of Parade before her. When she made it to the coffee station he handed her a cup and smiled.

She looked at him surprised. "Rule number one McNally is always have your partner's back and number two is always know how your partner takes her coffee." This got him a little smile. "Ready?" She nodded and he stepped aside. "Lead the way."

They walked out to the lot and Sam went to the passenger's side. She stopped and looked utterly confused. "Gotta get behind the wheel sometime McNally." He tossed her the keys and that got him a big toothy grin and a nod.

They drove around for a couple of hours and answered a few calls. It was time for lunch. "You hungry?"

She took a deep breath and said. "Yes sir."

He smiled dimples and all. "Ok. Well, rookie's choice today. Anywhere you want."

Andy thought for a minute and turned the cruiser towards her favorite pizza place. Sam smiled when they pulled up and said. "Great choice. They have the best pizza in town."

He followed her inside and when it was time for them to order she looked at him wide eyed. He had been watching her scan the menu and watched her smile at the Hawaiian. "I'll have two slices of the Supreme and McNally, two of the Hawaiian?"

She smiled and nodded. Once the waitress left she said very quietly. "Thank you sir."

He smiled. "Can I ask you a favor?" Her eyes went wide but she nodded. "Can you call me Sam or Swarek if you want but not sir?" She smiled a little. "It kinda makes me feel old." She couldn't help the giggle that escaped and Sam chuckled too. "When you're ready of course."

The waitress brought them water and soon their food. She watched him intently while they ate. She thought back to her conversation with Nick the night before. "S...Sam." That got her a dimpled grin. "Thank you for...for..."

He was pretty sure he knew what she was trying to say. He spoke quietly this time. "I have an older sister named Sarah. When I was 9 she was attacked. It was years before I truly understood what happened to her. My umm...neither one of our parents could deal and so they bailed on us. We were put into foster care while she was trying to heal. We were usually separated but they let us keep in touch because of what happened." He was choking up a little bit.

Andy slowly reached across the table and her fingertips stopped just short of his hand. She still wasn't good with letting strangers touch her. Sam looked down at her hand saw it shaking a little. He knew this had to be hard for her. "That's why you became a cop?"

He nodded and very slowly touched his fingertips to hers. She jumped a little but didn't pull back. He knew what kind of time it would take for her to trust him. "Yeah. I couldn't help her but I thought one day I could help other women."

She was still looking at their barely touching fingers when she said. "Did they catch the guys that did it?"

She could see him shake his head. "It was a group of guys and she's never gotten justice."

He saw a stray tear roll down her cheek and she whispered. "Me either."

She didn't say anything else for the rest of lunch. When they walked out to the cruiser she handed him the keys and shrugged a little when he looked at her funny. "You ok?"

She nodded a little as she walked over to the passenger's side. He was afraid they had taken a few steps back. The rest of the shift was quiet and so was Andy. All she could think about was how hard it had to be for Sam to be so young and not understand what happened to his sister. She had been riding with him for almost four months now and he had been great. Now he knows her secret and his behavior hadn't changed yet. She never thought she could be this comfortable with a man other than Nick. She watched him out of the corner of her eye. He looked worried, brow furrowed and almost a frown.

Sam was worried that he had crossed a line but he just wanted her to know that she could open up to him, trust him like she did Nick. He's sitting at his spot at the Penny when he looks up and sees her standing beside him. He'd been so lost in thought that he hadn't heard her approach.

He smiled and raised his drink. "McNally, can I buy you a drink?" She smiled and nodded. He raised his hand to get Liam's attention. "Beer or scotch?"

She raised an eyebrow and said. "Scotch if you have one too." He ordered two scotches from Liam and she sat down beside him.

Nick was watching from the rookie table and made to stand up. Jerry held his hand up and said. "Brother, I know you look out for her but Sammy will never hurt her." Nick glared for a minute and then turned back to watch them. He saw Andy smile and sat back down.

Sam could watch her smile every day. Her whole face lit up and she had her own dimples, her eyes danced. It was quite a sight. He tried his best not to stare and was unsure of what to say.

Andy had a war raging inside her. She never let anyone close besides the five people sitting across the room from her. They were her safety net to the world. It had been 8 years since her attack but some day it still felt fresh. She had tried dating a few times but when it came time for the intimate part that was difficult. There had been one guy that had weathered the storm and had been understanding. They had even talked about marriage. He got a job offer in Texas and when Andy wouldn't go that was it for them.

She looked over to her T.O. "H...How is your sister now?"

Sam smiled and pulled out his phone, he looked like he was scrolling through things. Finally he passed her his phone. "That's Sarah with her husband Rob and their three kids; Kyle, Lizzy, and Jonah. It took her a while but she got there. I was pretty much all she had in the way of a support system. One of her foster mother's was a lot of help but mostly just me."

Andy smiled at the picture and ran her fingers across it. She could only hope to have that one day. "How long?"

He understood her question. He took a deep breath. "A few years. It took her meeting Rob to finally move forward. Don't get me wrong, they've had their moments but they've worked them out and she's doing much better now." Andy had hope for herself.

Jerry watched his best friend talk with the young woman. He knew the moment he heard what had happened to her that Sam would be the best T.O. for her. He'd spent the last 20 years taking care of his sister. He also knew that Andy's case was cold but there was no statute of limitations on sexual assault. He'd checked out the case and there was DNA evidence. The labs had come a _long_ way in eight years and maybe the people responsible had committed other crimes.

Andy slowly began to open up to Sam. Now besides her closest friends he was the only other person she talked to. It took Nick a while to back off and let things progress with them but he finally realized she was safe with Sam. A few day s after their first night talking at the Penny Frank became their Staff Sergeant. Right after he announced it Jerry went to his office and told him what he was doing. Frank just smiled.

The months to the rookies being cut loose came pretty quickly. Andy had a few rough shifts but Sam was always there to guide her through them. The day of their evaluations was particularly tough and she _almost_ called it quits on the job. After a long talk with Frank she went to the gym to wait on everyone else.

Jerry watched her disappear and gathered his files. He watched her walk around looking at all of the pictures of her and her friends before he knocked lightly. Andy was surprised to see him. He'd been dating Traci since the academy. They weren't close but he was nice to her.

She looked wide eyed at him. He took a deep breath and said. "Can I come in?" She nodded and he slowly walked in. "I umm...I..." He took another deep breath. Jerry realized he couldn't do this alone. He held up a finger, pulled out his phone and quickly sent Sam a text. _GYM. NOW._ __  
  
Sam was sitting at his desk when he got the message. He practically ran down the hall and busted in the room. His first thought when he saw her was something was wrong. "Jer, what's going on?" He walked over to Andy. "Are you ok?"

She nodded and Jerry said. "You...Andy...I umm..." Both were looking at him like he was crazy.

Sam was more than a little concerned. "What the hell Barber?"

He sighed. "Can you guys just have a seat? Please?" Andy walked over to the sofa with Sam right beside her. Sam had _never_ seen Jerry so nervous.

Andy was almost shaking. She somehow found her voice. "Is it my dad?"

Jerry shook his head. "No. He's fine. There's not really going to be an easy way to do this. I umm...Traci told me what happened...when umm...when you guys were..." Andy just nodded. Jerry was like family so she wasn't upset about it. "Your dad was my T.O." Nodding to Sam. " _Our_ T.O. when we were coming through. I have a lot of respect for him. I never knew what happened because I was still in uniform when it happened." Sam slowly reached for her hand so he didn't scare her. Jerry laid a few files on the table in between them. "There's no state of limitations on sexual assault and the labs have come a _long_ way in eight years."

Sam felt her squeeze his hand hard and felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. "What are you saying Jerry?"

He gave them a small smile. "There was DNA and...and I had the lab run it again. It took some time. I got the results in just after lunch but we found a match." Andy gasped, tears rolled down her cheeks. "McN...Andy, we found two of them. They were in the system for some other crimes. Some of the guys are picking them up right now. We'll get the other one."

Andy burst into tears and wrapped her arms around Sam. He had never been more proud of his best friend then he was at that moment. He held Andy close and rubbed her back, whispering in her ear. " _It's ok. It's going to be ok. Shh!"_

Jerry had never felt more pride in his work than when he saw the look on her face. He walked out to give them privacy and was met by the rest of the rookies. Nick almost busted in when he saw Andy crying. "What the hell?"

Jerry held up his hand. "It's a good thing." He proceeded to tell them what he'd just told Andy and Sam. Traci practically tackled him with a hug.

Nick let a few stray tears roll down his cheeks. He watched as Sam continued to hold Andy and comfort her. "She's going to be ok."

Traci hugged Nick next. "She can finally start healing."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sam sat with Andy until it was time for the tie cutting. He stood behind her and the other rookies with Oliver and Noelle. He watches as Frank walks back and forth in front of all of them, can't help but wonder what her decision will be.

Frank is proud of this round of rookies. It's one of, if not the best he's seen come through in years. Each bringing something spectacular to the division. "You've all been judged and you've been found..." Stopping in front of Traci. "Capable." Moving to Dov. "Resourceful." Then to Chris. "Loyal." Next to Gail. "Dedicated." He stops in front of Nick and mumbles. " _G.I. Joe_." Before saying. "Brave." And finally he stops in front of Andy. "Courageous."

There are tears in Andy's eyes as she remembers her conversation with him earlier. She was done with the badge until that talk and what Jerry did for her. All of the T.O.'s are smiling, proud of their rookies and how far they've come.

Frank continues his walk. "So it's with great pleasure that I cut you lose today. And in the great tradition of 15 Division I say to your training officers, coppers cut those ties." The whole place erupts in cheers and clapping. Frank steps up to Andy holding out a pair of scissors. "Are you sure you want to be here?"

She smiles and nods. Frank hands her the scissors and she takes a few steps over to Jerry, his jaw drops as she hands him the scissors. He looks around, seeing those that know nod. He smiles and takes the scissors. "Welcome to 15 McNally." He cuts the tie as she beams at him.

She's never really said much to him before but she quietly says. "Thank you for everything."

Franks holds out his hands. "Ladies and gentlemen, the new and improved rookies of 15 Division."

Everyone gathers around to congratulate them. She even shakes hands with a few people. She finally turns to Sam with the most ridiculous smile on her face. He waited until everyone else had said their bit. He held out his hand and she took it without hesitation. "Congratulations McNally."

She squeezes his hand a little as her thank you. He knows the day has been extremely overwhelming for her and he's just happy she decided to stay. They all finally go to change with the next destination being the Penny to celebrate. Sam was surprised to find her standing outside the locker rooms when he walked out. "Hey!" She smiled bigger. "Still waiting on Nash?" She shook her head and he looked at her confused. "Were you waiting on me?" Andy nodded a little shyly. Sam broke out in a huge smile. "Would you like a ride to the Penny?"

And smiled and said. "Yes."

Sam motioned for her to lead the way. They quietly walked out to his truck and he opened her door, helping her in. Andy loved Sam's truck; it was big, shiny, and perfectly him. The Penny was only a few blocks from the station so it didn't take long. When they arrived Sam helped her out of the truck and they walked inside shoulder to shoulder. She looked around for her friends. Sam pointed to the bar where everyone was gathered. "Come on."

Ollie had saved them barstools and they joined them. The Penny was really busy and everyone wandered from group to group talking. At one point Frank raised a toast to the new rookies and welcomed them again. The drinks kept flowing and Sam noticed that she was slowly nursing her first one. He had a scotch that Oliver bought and then stuck with nursing his beer that came next. He wanted to make sure she was comfortable with him giving her a ride home if she needed it.

She was surrounded by the other rookies so he knew she'd be ok if he stepped away for a few minutes. She touched her elbow. "I gotta use the restroom. I'll be right back." She nodded towards the others and smiled.

He slowly made his way back to the bar stopping to talk to a few people he knew. He caught sight of her and she looked panicked. He cut off the conversation he was having and quickly made his way to her. She was looking around frantically for someone. A tall blonde guy was standing next to her with his hand on her shoulder.

Andy had been fine with Sam leaving because Traci and Jerry were right next to her. Before she knew it there was a guy on the other side of her. "Hey! Haven't seen you before." He put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm Luke Callaghan." She immediately went into panic mode and was searching frantically for a familiar face.

Sam watched as she tried to get up and he slid his hand down her arm, gripping her elbow a little. He was practically pushing people out of the way as he made his way over. He knew that blonde head anywhere. "Hey! Callaghan!"

Andy relaxed only slightly when she heard his voice. The guy still had his hand on her and she couldn't take it much longer. Several people turned their heads when Sam yelled. Luke growled when he heard Swarek's voice but refused to turn around. "Hey! Don't worry about him. You ignore him long enough and he'll go away."

Not only was Sam making his way to them but now all of the other guys were too. He reached them first. "Take your hand off her Callaghan."

He couldn't believe how arrogant Swarek was. "Get lost uni, I was here first."

Sam growled and wedged himself between Andy and Luke, forcing him to let her go. The other guys surrounded Andy and Nick took her in his arms. It took all Sam had not to knock the smug look off his face. "Stay away from her. She has no interest in you."

Luke laughed. "Jesus Swarek! You just _love_ sticking your nose where it doesn't belong." He poked Sam in the chest.

Sam's fists clenched at his sides. "You're pushing it Callaghan."

Andy had pulled herself out of Nick's arms and started tugging on Sam's shirt sleeve. He looked over his shoulder and saw her shaking her head. She stood up and put her hand on his back.

Luke laughed. "Jesus Swarek! You've picked a nice one." He looked over Sam's shoulder and smiled at Andy. "Hey honey, if you ever get tired of him, you know where to find me."

Before anyone knew Andy had pushed Sam aside and punched Luke square in the nose. The woman of few words hissed out. "Not if you were the last man on Earth." The place erupted in cheers as Luke lay flat on his ass, looking up stunned at the woman who laid him out.

Sam stood there shocked for about two seconds before grabbing her hand to make sure it wasn't broken. She jumped a little when he touched her but relaxed when she saw it was him.

Frank was trying so hard not to laugh. "Will somebody please show Callaghan the door?"

Jerry and Oliver jumped up. "Be happy to sir!" They pulled him up off the floor and walked him to the door, pushing him through it.

Liam brought an ice pack to Sam. "Here ya go brother." He winked at Andy. "Nice left hook there McNally."

Andy giggled and hung her head. Sam chuckled and shook his head. "How's the hand?"

She wiggled her fingers as he gently laid the ice pack on her hand. "Ok."

He couldn't believe what she had done. "Are you crazy?" He said quietly.

She squeezed his arm with her good hand. "No."

He huffed and smiled a little. "That was pretty awesome but you should've let me deal with him." She raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged. "I'd rather me get in trouble for hitting a senior officer than you."

Their friends gave them a few minutes to talk before surrounding her. Frank was smiling big. "McNally, you won't have to worry about any complaints against you. If you'd like to file one against him just let me know."

Andy nodded. "Ok."

It seemed that he was more worried about her than he should've been. He finally laid her hand on the bar with the ice pack still on it and he ordered himself a scotch. "Want a drink?" She nodded. "Ok. One more and I'll take you home if you want." She gave him his favorite smile and nodded.

Even though it wasn't her gun hand she was put on desk duty for a couple of days just in case. Sam was put on desk with her. A few weeks went by and Sam could see she was opening up a little more. The news of her attackers being arrested had given her a little more confidence. Sam was on loan helping out Guns and Gangs on some wires so he wasn't partnered with her as much. They still had drinks together at the Penny after shift.

She was partnered with Chris when he got a call from Dov's new girlfriend. When they pulled up there was a guy standing outside her house screaming and banging on her door. Chris took the guy while Andy checked on Edie. Chris found two million dollars, a gun, and a money counting machine in the back of the guy's car. They get the guy, who they found out to be Gabriel Lessing, to the station. That's where all hell broke loose. As it turned out Andy and Chris had busted a major player in the case that Sam had been working with for Guns and Gangs.

It was her first time meeting Detective Donovan Boyd and she did not like him. He spent the whole time yelling. The guys kept themselves between Boyd and Andy. After a few hours of talking to Lessing, Sam found out that the guys he was meeting had never seen him.

Sam smiled and Boyd shook his head. "We can still salvage this thing." He made the call to Angel and set up the meet for that night. They were in Jerry's office now talking about what they were going to do. Sam's adrenaline was going a little. "Ok. So I'm meeting this guy Angel, we're exchanging the money for the drugs and you guys are going to come in as soon as I'm clear."

Jerry was concerned about sending Sam in without a wire. "We can't send you in with a wire."

Sam was shedding his uniform shirt. "Yeah. They'll check me for a one. That's no good."

Jerry smiled and shrugged. "We send you in with backup then." Sam looked at him funny. "Gabe did say he was here early to see his girlfriend."

Boyd scratched his heard. "I _might_ be able to round a female officer up in time."

"No need for that." Jerry said. "We can send McNally in."

Sam stiffened. "No!"

Boyd barely knew her and was not thrilled with her as it was. "No thank you!"

Jerry caught the look of disappointment Andy threw Sam. "They've been riding together for the last six months. There isn't another woman that'll know Sammy's moves like McNally."

She beamed at his confidence in her. Sam turned to look at her and she nodded. They had developed their own way of communicating without words. He sighed. "This is going to be dangerous. More so than anything else you've done so far." She nodded and held her fist out to him, giving him their _I'M GOOD TO GO_ sign. He bumped hers with his own.

Boyd watched the interaction and threw up his hands. "What is it with you? I've been here for five hours and you haven't said one word." He waggled his finger. "No! No way is _she_ going in with you."

Andy scowled at him and Sam growled. "You don't worry about her."

Jerry stood up and walked over to the door. "It's Sammy's decision."

Sam looked back to Andy, studying her. She nodded and so did he. "She's going in with me."

Boyd huffed. "Good luck." He walked passed Andy. "You're gonna need it."

Sam looked to Andy. "Go get changed and I'll see you in a few minutes." She smiled at Jerry as she walked out. He held out his fist to her. She smiled bigger and tapped it with her own.

Sam waited until he saw her walk in the locker rooms. "Are you insane?"

Jerry smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. "She's come a long way brother."

Sam scoffed. " _I know that_. She's _my_ partner."

Jerry nodded. "Exactly. Now go get changed and talk to her."

He grumbled as he left. He changed into jeans, a t-shirt and his leather jacket. He knocked on the door to the women's locker room as he opened it. "Coming in McNally." He didn't hear a protest so he walked on in. He found her sitting on the bench still in uniform. She looked really unhappy. "Hey!" He knew without having to ask. "I trust you with my life Andy." She shook her head, still frowning. He nudged her with his shoulder. "Yes! Yes I do. You're the best partner I've ever had."

She scowled. "Only."

He laughed. "That's beside the point. You're still the best." He sighed. "Look, I'm going to be honest here ok?" She looked at him wide eyed and a little worried but nodded. "You're going to be posing as my girlfriend." She nodded again. "I will have to touch you."

She understood now. He was worried about upsetting her. "Trust you Sam."

His heart pounded at those words. It was something neither took lightly. He smiled. "Trust you too." That seemed to wash her worried look away. "Ok. I'm going to leave so you can get dressed."

She stood up at the same time and threw her arms around him, practically cutting off his oxygen. He let out a muffled laugh before lowly putting his hands on her back and rubbing lightly. "Ok McNally. I'm gonna pass out if you don't let me go soon."

She giggled as she released him, a pink hue gracing her cheeks. She whispered. "Sorry."

He thought _DON'T BE_ but said. "S'okay."

Traci was standing outside when he walked out. "How is she?"

He shrugged. "I think she's ok."

She smiled. "How are you?"

He let out a heavy breath. "Scared as hell. I know she can do the job but..."

She held her hand up. "I know. I'll go in and talk to her while she gets ready. It'll be ok."

He pushed the door open for her. "Thanks Nash."

Traci found Andy putting on one of her shirts when she walked in. "That looks good on you."

Andy smiled at her best friend. "Sorry."

Traci shook her head. "Don't be. I borrow your stuff too." She dug her leather jacket out. "Wear this too. You don't want to give them all heart attacks."

Andy blushed and took the jacket. "Thanks Trace."

She sat down next to her. "Sweetie, are you _sure_ you're ready for this?" Andy frowned at her. "I mean you've been doing great but..."

Andy understood why everyone was worried but the truth was she wasn't because Sam was going to be there. "Sam."

Traci smiled. "I know but are you going to be ok if he has to touch you? Really touch you. He may even have to kiss you. Are you ready for that?"

Andy blushed even more. "I trust Sam."

Traci didn't miss the blush. "You _like_ him!" Andy's jaw dropped but she didn't say anything. "You do!" She hugged her. "Oh! Andy! Sweetie, that's great!"

She shook her head and frowned. "Broken. He...he only sees what happened to me."

Traci shook her head. "You _know_ that's not true Andy." She took her hand. "Sam likes you too." Andy shook her head. "Yes he does. Can't you see how he looks at you? Dude, he's got it bad."

All Andy could think was there was NO WAY Sam felt the same way. Before she could say anything there was a knock and Jerry said. "We gotta get going ladies."

The Parade room was packed with everyone listening to the briefing. All Sam could do was watch Andy. She looked absolutely amazing. Andy could feel Sam watching her but she kept focused on Best. Thirty minutes later they were headed to the Mermaid Lounge.

She was as quiet as normal but Sam felt a little more of an edge from her. "You ok?" She nodded. "You don't have to do this. I can stop right here and the surveillance van can pick you up." She frowned at him. He smiled. "I trust you Andy but if you're not ready, it's ok."

She let out a heavy sigh as they were pulling into the lot. "Scared."

Sam nodded as he put the car in Park. 'I know. Can I tell you something?" She looked at him and nodded. "I'm scared too." Her eyes went wide and she shook her head. "Yep. I'm always scared going into something like this but this time it's a little different."

She turned a little more to face him. "Why?"

He smiled, flashing his dimples. "Cuz you're here." Her mouth opened and closed like a fish. "I usually go in alone but not this time and I'm glad. No one else I'd rather go through that door with."

She didn't know what to think of what he just said. "Sam?" She croaked out.

He chuckled. "Come on Edie. Let's get this done." He was out of the car and to her door before she knew it. He helped her out and grabbed the money out of the back of the car. Andy slid her hand into Sam's as they walked towards the building. When they stopped at the door he said. "If things start to go sideways, get out." She shook her head. "It's not a request Andy. You trust me and I trust you. You leave." She battled with herself but finally gave him a single nod.

Andy knew she was going to have to talk more so she had spent the whole trip preparing herself. Sam gave up his gun and Angel patted him down. Andy was thankful that she was basically wearing nothing so he didn't touch her. He just looked her over. "That's a nice outfit and you wear it well." Andy flashed a big smile and shrugged. "Gabe's a luck guy."

Sam's insides were screaming. He'd choke Angel if he laid a hand on Andy. He flashed a tight smile. "Yeah. I'm lucky guy."

Angel was giving Andy the creeps as he raked his eyes over her. "Edie, you look familiar. Where would I have seen you before?"

Andy was quick on her feet. "I'm a waitress at Tassie's."

Rick scoffed and Angel smiled. "Don't believe I've had the pleasure."

They settle in chairs as Angel counts the money and Sam's a little uneasy; no drugs and no Bergen. "So Angel, I see you and I see Ricky, but I don't see my drugs or Henry Bergen."

Angel stacks the last bit of money back in the bag and holds out his hands. "It's all good. There's been a change of plans. I'll take the money and be back in 20 minutes with the narcotics."

Sam stands up and starts closing the bag back up. "No. I don't think so."

Angel sat back and smirked. "The Landry's must really like you."

He was trying to keep his nerves calm. He had to think of how he was going to get them both out of there. "What they _like_ is their money. What they _won't like_ is me letting you leave here alone with it."

Andy knows this is what Sam was talking about. Things are going downhill fast. "How about this? I go with Angel to the drugs, if it's good I'll call you and Ricky can leave with the money."

Sam shakes his head. "No."

Angel laughs. "As beautiful as you are I agree with Gabe."

It's settled that Sam will go with Angel to the drugs. He's standing in front of Andy now, hands on her arms. She looks terrified and she whispers. "Sam?"

He smiles and whispers. "I'm going to cup your face ok?" She gives him a little smile and a nod. "I'll be fine." He cupped her face. His heart was pounding in his chest. "You get out as soon as you can. Do _not_ do anything crazy. Understand?" She nodded. "I'm going to kiss you now."

Her face flushed and Sam smiled. She simply said. "Trust you."

Sam caressed her cheek as he slowly leaned in and brushed his lips across hers. Andy gasped at the warmth of his lips. Her eyelids fluttered closed and her arms snaked up around his neck pulling him a little closer. She sighed as his hands wrapped around her hips. He was trying to keep control of the situation. He pressed his lips gently to hers and then pulled back.

Sam starts to walk away and Andy says. "Hey Angel!" They both turn around. "That's my man and he's not going anywhere without his gun."

Angel laughed and motioned for Ricky to give him the gun. "Now _that_ is a woman you can count on."

Sam took the gun and brushed her chin with his thumb. As they walked out he gave Noelle, Boyd, and Frank a sign that the deal was still in play. Andy sat, watching Ricky for a few minutes. His body language was tense so she started asking him questions. She found out that Sam had been made and he was going to get killed when they made it to their destination.

She broke the first rule of policing and turned her back on an armed subject. She didn't care because she had to save Sam. She ran out of the building and as soon as Frank saw her he knew something was wrong. She managed to get out. "Sam's been made. They're going to kill him."

She jumped in the car and they raced to the warehouse. Noelle screamed into the radio. " _Alpha 2, Alpha 6! 1033! Officer in jeopardy! Move in now!"_ Andy jumped in the Tahoe with the others as Boyd gunned it out of the lot.

Sam knew back at the Mermaid that something was wrong, it had definitely gone sideways and there was no way he was letting Andy go in there. He knew his backup was close by so he slowly entered the warehouse behind Angel. He didn't make it very far in before he heard the sirens, managing to duck behind some pallets before the bullets started flying. Angel retreated back out the door shooting and Sam shot him before he can get too far.

Andy was full panic mode right now. She could hear all of the traffic on the radio. "Shots fired! Shots fired!"

Noelle is trying to keep her cool but it's quickly fading. " _This is Alpha 1 there is an undercover cop in the building! I repeat, there is an undercover cop in the building!"_

Then the worst words you can hear come over the radio. "Dispatch I have one victim DOS, shot in the chest. Have responding units seal the building."

Andy whimpers when she hears those words and thinks. _Please don't let it be him._ Soon they pull up to the mayhem and everyone jumps out. Her legs feel like led and she can't breathe as she walks towards the building seeing a body covered with a yellow sheet. She watches as Boyd pulls it back and she sees Angel lying there. Relief washes over her and her knees buckle. Sam sees her and is there wrapping his arms around her before her knees hit the ground.

She buries her head in his chest and cries. "Not again."

He holds her close and whispers. "I'll never leave you." He kisses the top of her head. "Shh! It's ok. _I'm_ ok."

She stays in his arms for what seems like an eternity as he comforts her and assures her that everything is ok.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Sam was thankful that everyone was occupied by all the arrests. He helped Andy up and walked with her back to the SUV she arrived in. He helped her in and slid in beside her.

She looked much better but he wanted her to have some privacy. _He_ needed some privacy. He watched her as she watched the craziness outside. "I'm sorry I scared you."

She shook her head. "Not you."

He understood. "Are you ok?"

She looked at him, really looked at him. Usually she was hiding behind her hair or not looking directly in his eyes. She looked almost angelic; her eyes were dancing and she was still breathing pretty raggedly. He reached towards her and she smiled a little. He took her hand and she twined their fingers together.

They sat like that for a while saying nothing. Frank knocked on the window and Sam opened the door. "You guys head back to the station in 1509, Shaw can get a ride back with us and give your statements to Jerry." They both nodded. "You did great work tonight."

Sam slid out and pulled Andy with him. "Come on." He led her to 1509 and they drove back in silence. It took a couple of hours but Jerry finally had everything. They walked to the locker rooms and he smiled as she looked around. "I'll be right here."

She nodded and walked inside. Sam took a cold shower hoping to calm his nerves. He was coming down from the rush and he wanted it gone before he took Andy home.

She didn't bother with changing. She sat on the bench in front of her locker and thought about the night. A few tears rolled down her cheek as she remembered seeing the yellow sheet and praying it wasn't Sam. She also thought back to her conversation with Traci about him. She had to admit to herself that she was nervous, even a little scared. Not of Sam though but of herself and not ever being able to be whole for him. Nick and David are the only men she's ever trusted as much as Sam. She also thought about their kiss and even though it was for show she felt _something_ and she knew Sam did too.

She gathered her things and shoved them into her duffel bag. When she stepped out of the locker room Sam was waiting. They shared a tired smile and Sam took her bag. "Ready?"

She nodded. "Yes."

As usual he let her lead the way. He pushed the door to the Sally Port open then opened his truck door for her. When he climbed in he saw her smiling. When he looked at her with an eyebrow raised she said. "Love your truck."

Sam chuckled. "Thanks." He started up the truck. "It's been a while since we ate. You hungry?"

Her body was fighting between food and sleep. "Yeah. Food would be good." She would get more time with him this way. They stopped at a diner and ate. They were the only people in there so it was really quiet and a little awkward to begin with. Sam talked a little about the case and where it would go from there. Told her they might have to give statements again.

He couldn't help watching her. She was so innocent and wide eyed looking. He accidentally said. "Bambi." Out loud because that was who she reminded him of.

Andy looked at him funny. "What?"

He grimaced a little. "Sorry. It's just that umm...that's what you remind me of, your big beautiful brown eyes. You have Bambi eyes."

He couldn't figure out the look on her face and then she busted out in a fit of giggles. It was like music to his ears. She was shaking her head. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "It's not _that_ funny." She was laughing so hard she could barely breathe.

It took a few deep breaths and she said. "Smooth Sam."

He chewed on the inside of his cheek as he watched her go shy again. He loved the moments that she would open up. He paid their bill and drove her home.

He walked her up to the door. "You did a great job tonight, saved my ass and the op." She blushed and hid behind her hair shaking her head. "Yeah ya did. Hey? Will you look at me?" She peered at him through her hair. "Not what I meant." He reached out slowly and hooked his finger under her chin. She gasped a little but let him lift her head. He whispered. "I'll never hurt you Andy."

She gave him the Bambi eyes. "I know."

He liked the sound of that. "You're an amazing cop, an amazing woman. I..."

She was shaking her head again. A cracked voice said. "Broken." As she tried to turn her head.

It broke his heart to hear her talk like that. "No. You're not broken Andy. You're smart, strong, beautiful, brave, funny, and you have a Lion's heart but you are NOT broken."

She gasped at his words and the look on his face. "What...I...I don't even know what you're saying."

He smiled as he ran the pad of his thumb across her cheek. "I'm saying that I umm..." He thought maybe he was pushing it by the scared look on her face. "You're amazing Andy. I mean it." He leaned towards her slowly, waiting for her to stop him but she didn't. He kissed her cheek lightly. "Look, it's been a long day. Get some sleep and call me if you need anything."

He started to step back but she grabbed his arm. Her mouth opened and closed a few times. He caressed her cheek. "It's all going to be ok sweetheart."

Her heart was pounding and she whispered. " _Stay_."

He couldn't have heard her right. "What?"

She frowned and looked around nervously. "Don't...go." She shook her head. "Don't want to be alone." He searched her eyes. "Please?" Finally he nodded.

Andy led him inside. Her apartment was brightly painted, lots of big comfy furniture, pictures and candles everywhere. He wasn't surprised; it was probably the only place she felt like she could be herself. "It's kinda you." She looked at him funny. "Warm, inviting, beautiful." Andy squeezed his hand and smiled.

He knew there was _no_ way he was going to be sleeping with her so he wasn't surprised when she disappeared down a hall and came back with pillows and a blanket. "I umm..."

He pulled them gently out of her hands and laid them on her oversized sofa. "Get some sleep. If you need me I'll be right here."

She nodded and stepped very slowly to him. When she was right against him she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Sam literally stopped breathing when she started moving towards him. Then she surprised him even more when her lips touched his cheek. His eyes closed and he burnt that feeling in his memory. "Anytime McNally."

Within seconds she was gone, a blush on her cheeks and a slight bounce in her step. Sam was smiling like a fool. He shrugged out of his jacket, toed off his shoes, threw the covers out and lay down. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep. Sam woke up the next morning to the feeling of someone's hand in his. He knew he was an _all over the place sleeper_ so he wasn't surprised to find his arm hanging over the end of the sofa. He _was_ surprised to find Andy curled up on the love seat holding his hand. There was no way he could move without waking her up.

Andy had come back to the living room in the middle of the night. She couldn't sleep even though she was exhausted and she wanted to be closer to Sam. She felt him move and she knew he was looking at her. "Morning." She opened her eyes to see him smiling.

Sam shifted so that he was sitting up but he never let go of her hand. "Morning. You ok?"

She nodded and tried to slip her hand out of his. "Sorry."

He held on. "No. Don't be." They watched each other for a few minutes. "How did you sleep?"

She tried to hide behind her hair again but he gave her the _stop doing that_ look. "Didn't."

He nodded in understanding. "It happens. It was a pretty big day; the op, the adrenaline. You'll crash tonight."

Andy knew Sam was the UC guy at 15 Division. She'd heard his friends talking about it and he had just come back from one when she started. "Do you miss it?" He looked at her funny. "UC?"

He smiled and shook his head. "It's hard to do. Lose yourself for weeks, months, sometimes years. That's hard to come back from. Your life kind of stands still but it doesn't, you know?" She nodded. "When you come back home life has moved on without. People...things, they change."

She was feeling a bit uncomfortable now. He had a regretful look. "Girlfriend."

He looked at her surprised. "What?"

She shrugged. "You had a girlfriend?"

He shook his head. "Not really. I was sort of dating someone before but it wasn't serious. Neither one of us wanted that."

She looked thoughtful. "Go again?"

He tugged on her hand and nodded for her to come sit beside him. She didn't hesitate in getting up and walking over but she didn't sit close. "No, I won't be going again."

She slid her fingers out of his grip and traced her fingertips over his hand. "Why not?"

He smiled as he enjoyed her touch. "I have more to stick around for than I thought. You could say my priorities have changed."

Now both of her hands were investigating his. She was almost childlike as she inspected it. She pointed to a scar just below his knuckles and looked up at him. "How?"

He thought back to the day and smiled. "Sarah used to have this piece of crap Camry and she called me one day crying, couldn't get it to start. Her husband is a great guy but he doesn't know crap about cars. I drove all the way to St. Catharines to change out a battery." He laughed. "I got that." Pointing to his scar. "Because Rob decided it was a good idea to lean on the hood and it closed on my hand. Luckily I had some tools and stuff to keep it from closing completely. Might have had to change careers."

She smiled and ran her fingers further up to his wrist where there was another one. "How?"

This story wasn't quite as nice. "It was during my second op. A _customer_ didn't like my prices so they gave me a little reminder." He heard her gasp a little. "Hey!" She looked up. "It's ok. It didn't even really hurt."

She nodded, took his hand in hers again and squeezed a little harder than he was expecting. "I have scars." Now he understood why. He really didn't know what to say. She pulled her shirt sleeve up and held her wrist out.

Sam had seen those kinds of marks before. They happened when someone is tied up for any length of time. He slowly moved his fingers towards her. This was a defining moment for them. He knew this had to be hard for her. He lightly touched them but just like he was afraid of she retreated quickly and covered herself back up. Sam was at a complete loss for words. She immediately went back to inspecting his arm. He knew there was someone else that could help her and he'd make that call as soon as he left.

She found a six inch jagged scar on his forearm. She lightly ran her fingers across it just like she had done with the others. "How?"

He smiled. "My last foster home. One of my _sisters_ , I was trying to impress her. Jumped out of a tree trying to land on a trampoline but hit the ground instead. I'm not even sure what caused it but I got in a lot of trouble."

She went as far as his elbow and her stomach growled. She giggled. "Sorry."

He raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Time to feed the monster?" She bit on her bottom lip and nodded again. "In or out?" She looked to her kitchen and he smiled. "In it is." He stood up and pulled her up with him. "Come on McNally, I'm about to dazzle you with my kitchen skills."

She giggled as she followed him, sitting at her breakfast bar as she watched him cook; pancakes (her favorite), bacon, and eggs.

She ate everything he cooked. "Good."

His dimples were on display. "Glad you liked it." He looked at his watch. He knew Jerry would be at work and he really needed to talk to him. He cleaned up and said apologetically. "I have some things I need to do."

Andy nodded and followed him to the door. She wasn't ready for him to leave but she understood. "Thank you."

He wanted to take her in his arms and hold her but sensed it would be a bad idea right now. "My pleasure."

She took his hand in hers and brought it up to her cheek. He let out a shaky breath as she removed her hand and put it on his chest. He whispered. "You're so beautiful Andy." Her eyes welled up and she pulled back. "Don't. Please?"

She stepped back to him but kept her eyes on the ground. "Scared and broken Sam."

He took a deep breath. "Don't be afraid." He slowly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. She stiffened initially but after a few deep breaths she relaxed into him and rested her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head. "I'm not running from any of it. I'll always be here and I'll never hurt you."

She let him hold her for a little longer before pushing away. "Come back later?"

Wild horse couldn't keep him away. He nodded. "I'll bring dinner."

She shook her head. "I'll cook."

He liked the sound of that too. "Ok." She stood up on her toes and kissed his cheek.

Sam left smiling like a fool. He confirmed that Jerry was at the station and after picking up his favorite tea he paid him a visit.

Jerry was looking over a file when he knocked on the door. He looked up smiling. "Hey brother! Got a minute?"

Jerry waved him in. "For you Sammy, always. And you brought me tea?" Sam nodded and passed it over. "What am I getting myself into?"

Sam chuckled, his best friend knew him well. "I'd like to see Andy's file."

His best friend frowned and shook his head. "Hell no Sammy!"

He frowned too. "Why not?"

Jerry sighed. "Brother, some things are better left unknown and THIS is one of them."

He sat his coffee down. "Look Jer, I can't help her if I don't know."

He nodded and understood that. "Sammy, this isn't Sarah. Hers was bad enough, what they did to Andy? Jesus! I can't even imagine." He looked away. "Let's just say I get why she is the way she is with people."

Sam stood up and started pacing. "She's slowly opening up to me. She showed me one of her wrists this morning." He told Jerry about staying there. "I know she wants to do more but she's scared of how I'll react."

Jerry sighed and said. "There's a good reason for that."

He sat back down. "I want to introduce her to Sarah. I really think she could help."

Jerry nodded. "I agree." He sighed as he reached into his desk drawer. "Look, I want it to go on record that this is a bad idea. I know how you feel about her and I think it's great. I think you would be great for her BUT I think you knowing exactly what happened is a bad idea."

Sam was starting to feel a little sick about it. "I appreciate your opinion, I really do but I need to do this."  
He tried one more time to talk him out of it before laying the file down in front of him and leaving.

Sam knew going in this was a bad idea but like told Jerry, he needed to know so he could help her. He knew everything about Sarah so he thought he could handle it. He was wrong. Andy's attackers kept her for two days. She had been tied to a bed which is what caused the scars on her wrists. They used knives on her covering almost every inch of her body from the neck down with cuts. Most were deep or long enough to need stitches which meant she would have a lot of scars.

They beat her and did things that were so brutal that she would never be able to have kids. He lost it half way through and had to run to the locker room to throw up. He took a few minutes, splashed some cold water on his face and went back. After two hours he'd been through her entire file and had seen all the pictures. Well, not all of them. Some he couldn't bear to look at. He stacked it all back together and put it in the drawer Jerry got it out of then went to the Penny. He needed a drink.

He was thankful that everyone he knew was still on shift. He sat down in his usual spot and Liam gave him a funny look. "You ok brother?"

Sam shook his head. "I need a double please."

Liam was hesitant because in all the years he'd been at the Penny Sam never drank that early. He poured a double and went to check on his other customers. Sam slowly sipped on his drink under the watchful eye of Liam. He finally pulled out his phone and hit speed dial 3.

Sarah's face brightened when she saw his name on her phone. "Hey little brother! How are you?"

He sighed and his voice cracked a little. "I've had better day's Sis."

Her heart stopped. Sam was never what you would call chipper but there was something in his voice that scared her. "What's wrong Sam? Are you hurt?"

He chuckled a little. "It's not me. Look, I need a favor but first I have to tell you something." Sarah sat down and listened to what he had to say. It took all he had to get through telling her what happened to Andy. He kept his voice low and head down.

She was crying by the time he was finished. "Sammy, what do you think I can do?"

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I care about her Sarah. _Really_ care about her. We've been partnered together since she started and she's come such a long way."

She realized what he was saying. "You...Sammy?"

He smiled. "Yes Sis. She...she's amazing. Strong, beautiful, funny. Kinda reminds me of someone else I know. I really think you could help her see that she can have the things she wants. She doesn't talk to anyone or trust anyone really."

Sarah's heart skipped. "But she trusts and talks to you. When?"

He smiled. "Whenever you can. " Sam told her about the night before and that morning. He filled her in on everything that had happened between them in the last eight months.

She hoped she could help the young girl that had obviously stolen her brother's heart. "I'll be there this weekend."

He sighed and laid his head down on the bar. "Thank you. I'll see you soon."

Sarah was excited at the idea that he had found someone even with her past. He obviously thought she was special to A) introduce them to each other and B) ask her for help. He finished his drink and threw money down for Liam as he waved. He text her to let her know he was on his way back. She sent a smiley face. He knocked on her door twenty minutes later.

Andy knew right away that something was different. He was smiling but it didn't quite each his eyes. She started backing up when he reached for her. She let out a strangled sob and shook her head. "You know."

He practically chased her to her kitchen. She was standing in the furthest corner crying. This was not how this was supposed to happen. "Andy wait."

She wrapped her arms around herself. "Please go! Go now."

He stayed on the other side of her breakfast bar. "I don't want to. I want to stay with you."

She practically shrieked. "Why?"

He slowly walked around to her side of the bar. He didn't want to spook her. "I care about you Andy. I want to be here for you, _with_ you. I don't care about what happened to you. I know how strong you are."

She was shaking now. "You had no right. Trusted you."

He held his hands up as he slowly walked to her. "Andy, you can _still_ trust me. We've come such a long way, don't shut me out now. Please?"

She pulled her shirt off and stood before him in a sports bra, holding her arms out. "This. This is what I am."

Practically every inch of her was covered in scars. He had been prepared so it wasn't as much of a shock. His eyes slowly moved over her body. "You're beautiful Andy. Absolutely beautiful."

She sobbed as she pulled her shirt back on. "No. No. No."

He was finally standing in front of her. He whispered. " _Shh! It's ok. It's ok."_ As he slid his arms slowly around her. He was surprised when she fell into him and wrapped her arms around him in a death grip. They stayed like that for a long time. When he thought it was safe he picked her up and carried her to the sofa. He sat down with her in his lap and kept a tight grip on her. She finally cried herself to sleep.

Things were tense with them for the rest of the week. She was quieter than normal but she didn't ignore him. He knew she just needed to know that he wasn't going anywhere, no matter what. He did his best to prove to her every day that he meant what he said. Friday came and Sarah sent him a message during work that she would be in by the end of his shift.

She was waiting outside of the locker rooms when he came out. "Hey." She half smiled. "Waiting on me?" He hoped and she nodded. "Can I buy you a drink?" He had asked Sarah to meet them at the Penny. Andy nodded again. She had retreated back to barely speaking to him and it was killing him. He held his hand out for her bag and she passed it over. They walked out to his truck side by side and he helped her in. The Penny was a little busy and as usual Ollie had saved them seats at the bar.

Sam ordered hem beers. "You gonna be ok if I go talk to the guys for a minute?"

Traci and Gail walked up. They knew what was going on between them and kept trying to help Sam. "Feel like having a drink with your best friends?" Andy smiled a little and nodded. Traci patted Sam's shoulder as he passed and he whispered a _thank you._

Andy was watching Sam when a dark haired woman walked up beside her. "Do you mind if I sit here?" Andy glanced at her, something familiar in her features. She motioned for here to take the seat. Sarah could see what Sam saw in her. She had been warned that Andy wasn't comfortable with physical contact. "Hi! I'm Sarah. Sarah Swarek Shaw." Andy's eyes widened and looked around. She saw Sam and Oliver talking to the man from the picture Sam had showed her. She looked back to Sarah. "I'm married to Oliver's older brother."

She knew that she could trust this woman so she held her hand out and quietly said. "Andy McNally."

Sarah smiled and shook her hand. "Very nice to meet you Andy."

 


	4. Chapter 4

It was slow going for a little bit but Sarah finally got Andy to talk. "My brother really likes you." Andy blushed and shook her head. Sarah smiled and nodded. "He hasn't taken his eyes off you since I got here."

Andy found it comfortable to talk to Sam's sister. "Probably just worried."

Sarah cocked her head and looked at her funny. "Worried about what?"

She sighed and looked over at Sam who in fact _was_ still watching her. "I don't do well with crowds sometimes. I umm...I..." Sarah nodded for her to continue. Her voice dropped to almost nonexistent. "I was...I was attacked when I was 16 and...and...I don't...I still have trouble."

Sarah could see how hard this was going to be for her. She slowly reached over and put her hand on Andy's. "It happened to me when I was 14. Sam told me that he told you my story." Andy nodded. "Andy, it's something that's so hard to come back from and there were days when I didn't think I could. Some days I didn't _want_ to come back. If it weren't for Sam, I wouldn't be here right now. It's been a really long time since I've seen him care so much for someone."

Tears were rolling down Andy's cheeks now. "I don't...I can't be what he wants."

She knew this wasn't going to be easy and it was definitely going to take more than one night. "All he wants is you. Sam...he's an all or nothing kind of guy." Andy nods, she kind of figured that. "I know it's not easy to trust people but he's a good guy."

Andy smiled slightly. "I know. Trust him."

Sarah squeezed her hand. "Good." She pulled out a business card and handed it to Andy. "If you ever need to talk, please call me. Any time, day or night." Andy took the card and smiled a little bigger. It would be easier to talk to Sarah than anyone else because she'd been through the same thing.

Andy's eyes found Sam again and he was watching her intently. She gave him a small smile and he flashed his dimples. "I want to be better. I want to be with him too but I'm scared."

Sarah's eyes misted up. "I know. It took me time to trust Rob. He was patient and gentle. He reminds me a little of Sam. Just take it slow. For some things he's a patient man. Talk to him."

She wiped the tears away. "Scars."

Sarah squeezed her hand. "Sweetie, we all have scars. Some are visible and some aren't. He's fully prepared for them."

She sighed. "He's seen them. Some of them."

She knew but wasn't going to tell her that. "Did he run?"

Andy shook her head. "Held me." She knew Sam was a good man and would never hurt her but it wasn't always easy to let him in.

Sarah looked over to her brother and smiled. "He's good with that. He talked and held me through a million panic attacks. I still have them on occasion but this time it's Rob helping me."

Sam walked over and stood next to his sister but close to Andy. "You being nice to McNally, Sis?"

Sarah elbowed him. "I'm _always_ nice little brother."

Sam scoffed and nudged her. "I think we should take a poll." His eyes were on Andy the whole time. "Can I get you both a drink?"

Sarah had some news for her brother. "I'll just have water."

Sam looked at her funny. "But they have your favorite wine."

Sarah's dimples popped out. "You're gonna be an uncle again Sammy. I better lay off."

Sam was very surprised. "Sarah! That's great!" He wrapped her in a big hug. Neither saw Andy disappear.

She couldn't breathe as soon as the words came out of Sarah's mouth. She fled to the restroom without being noticed, locked herself in a stall and sat down. She'd never be able to give Sam or any man kids. He knew and she couldn't understand why he still wanted her.

Sam pulled back from hugging his sister and turned to find her gone. He looked around but didn't see her. "Where'd she go?"

Sarah hung her head. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" She looked up at her confused brother. "I wasn't thinking Sam." He still looked confused. "The baby."

It hit him and it hit him hard. "Shit! I gotta go find her Sis."

She was already pushing him away. "Go! Go!"

Sam asked around and she had been seen going into the restroom. He knocked before he walked in. "Andy?" He peeks in and sees her leaning on one of the sinks. "Can I come in?" Andy nods and he walks in. "I'm so sorry Andy."

She shook her head. "S'Okay." He looked at her disbelievingly. "Really. I umm...I accepted that a long time ago."

He walked over and stood beside her. "Doesn't mean it hurts any less and you know there are many ways to have kids now. I mean if it's ever something you think you might want."

She reached over and took his hand. "I want to be better." She squeezed his hand. "I want to be better for you."

He moved over in front of her and reached up to caress her cheek. "Don't do it for me cuz I think you're perfect." She shook her head. "You are to me." He tilted her head up to look at him and he whispered. " _Can I kiss you?"_

Andy got lost in his eyes; they were so warm and gentle. Her hand drifted up to his chest. "Sam..."

He could see the hesitancy in her eyes. "I won't hurt you. You trust me?" Andy nodded. "Trust me to stop if you tell me to. I don't want you to be scared of me."

She frowned. "Not scared Sam. Not of you." Her hand fidgeted with his shirt. She looked up into his eyes. "Trust you more than anyone."

Sam smiled and caressed her cheek. "Can't tell you how happy that makes me." They stood staring at each other for a few minutes. He slowly ran his fingers across her cheek and through her hair. "I mean it Andy, you are so beautiful."

She balled his shirt up in her fist and tilted her face up to his more. "I want to try."

He nodded and cupped her face in his hands. "Ok." He leaned in very slowly and gently pressed his lips to hers. Her lips were so warm and soft. He started to pull back but she held him still for a second longer.

Andy gasped as their lips touched. With the exception of the kiss they shared as Gabe and Edie it had been a while since she had kissed a man. Sam was so gentle and careful with her. She didn't want him to stop when he started to pull away. His lips were soft and warm and when held her all of her worries washed away.

He was happy to see her smiling when he pulled back. "You ok?" He asked as he ran his fingers through her hair again.

It was the most ok she had been in a while. "I'm ok." She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. The rest of their night went well. Sarah and Rob invited them to visit on their next day off.

The next few months went very well. Andy and Sarah talked almost every day and they visited every day they had off. Andy slowly stopped being scared of not being enough and things were progressing very well with them. Sarah's birthday was coming up and she was throwing party at her place. Andy was excited about the getaway weekend.

They were having breakfast before work at their favorite diner. Sam was nervous about the weekend. "Andy, we need to talk about visiting Sarah." She looked a little nervous but nodded. "Well umm...they're making the kids camp out in the basement for the weekend to clear up rooms for us and the Shaw's, well the _other_ Shaw's, and Jerry and Traci." She nodded. "We might umm...we might have to sleep in the same room. I'll bring my sleeping bag and sleep on the floor but I didn't want you to be surprised."

They had yet to spend the night together in any way. "Sam, it's ok and you're not sleeping on the floor." One of the things that had come out of her friendship with Sarah is that she was talking a lot now and her confidence had grown. She had never met a more patient man than Sam. "We'll be fine." She gave him a big toothy grin. "I'm looking forward to spending time with everyone away from work."

He smiled at her excitement. "Me too. But promise me something?" She nodded. "If we get there and it's all too much, you'll tell me right away. Ok?" She agreed.

Friday they all headed up after shift. Sam kept it in the back of his mind that he might have to find a different place to sleep just in case. Traci and Jerry were only going to be able to stay Friday night because Leo was sick and they couldn't bring him. Traci's mom insisted they at least go for the night. They were all shown their rooms and left to get settled until dinner was ready.

Sam sat on the edge of the bed watching Andy check out the view. "You ok?"

She turned and was wearing a huge smile. "Great. You know I love this place. How are you? I know you must be tired."

He wasn't sure but he wasn't about to tell her that. "I'm good."

She walked over and sat down beside him. "You know I can read you as well as you can read me." She leaned her head over on his shoulder and wrapped his arm around her. "What's going on?"

He sighed. "I just want everything to be good this weekend. It's our first time away and..." She cut off his words with a kiss. He's pretty certain that he'll never get used to how good it feels to kiss her. They were short and tentative in the beginning but now were slowly building to more. He pulled back and brushed his nose across hers. "I swear you take my breath away."

She felt the same way about him. "Sam, I want to try something." He raised an eyebrow and she leaned back into him. Her lips hovered over his. "I want you to really kiss me." He was confused because he was fairly certain he really had just kissed her.

His breathing was a little ragged having her so close to him. "I don't understand."

Andy slid her hand up and wrapped it around the back of his neck. That was another thing that had changed. They were a little more intimate. Sam was always very hesitant on how far to take things because he didn't want them to take any steps back. He was more than willing to wait.

Andy pressed her lips to his and he responded. When he started to pull back Andy held him to her again and flicked her tongue out to brush his lips. Sam gasped and jumped back. "Andy?"

She knew he would probably react this way. He treated her with so much respect and was always so gentle with her. "I'm ready Sam. I want you to kiss me, _really_ kiss me."

He watched her for a few seconds and then nodded. "Come here." He slowly pulled her over into his lap and she was straddling him now. He brushed his nose across hers as he played with her hair. "Are you sure?" She nodded. "Ok. But you promise to tell me if you're not ok?" She nodded again. He took a deep breath and smiled. "Ok." He was always in awe of her.

Andy was getting a little antsy. She was afraid that he really didn't want to kiss her. Sam saw the concern in her eyes and pulled her to him. Andy smiled against his lips as he kissed her lightly. He knew she was ok so he flicked the tip of his tongue out across her top lip. She allowed him access and they both gasped at the feeling. He held her tighter and deepened the kiss. Andy wrapped her arms around his neck as their tongues brushed lightly against each other. Sam didn't let it last long. He pulled back and peppered little kisses all over her face making her giggle.

He sighed as he lightly kissed her again. "You're so amazing Andy."

She shook her head as she kissed him back. "Sam, you are. You've been so patient and kind and understanding. For the first time in a very long time I'm happy, _really_ happy. You've shown me that it can happen, that I'm worthy to be cared about. That..."

He shook his head and she stopped. "Loved Andy." She stared open mouthed at him. "I love you. I do and you don't have to say it back but I needed you to know that."

Andy giggled as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Oh Sam! I love you too. How could I not? You've done so much for me. I was so scared to think that you could want me but you do. You've given me my life back Sam and I'll never be able to thank you enough."

They kissed again but this time they were interrupted by a knock, it was Sarah. "Dinner's ready."

Sam kissed her hard before he said. "Be right there."

Andy slid off his lap and pulled him up with her. "We better go otherwise they'll come looking."

He chuckled and nodded. "Let's go." He kissed her again before they walked out.

The kids were settled downstairs with pizza and movies while the adults gathered on the deck where Rob had been grilling. After they finished eating they stayed on the deck and talked. At one point Andy got up to help Sarah bring more drinks out and when she came back she sat down in Sam's lap. He was pleasantly surprised at her move. It was after midnight before they all headed to bed.

Andy had her mind on their kiss all through dinner. He was so gentle every single time he touched her. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. Sam watched her move around the bedroom. "You ok?"

She turned her big bright smile on him. "I'm great. Had a really good time tonight." She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "How about you?"

His dimples were on full display and he nodded. "I had a great time too. You look amazing tonight." She was practically glowing. He ran his fingers through her soft hair.

She kissed his cheek. "Told you, I'm happy. _You_ make me happy."

Andy couldn't believe the blush that appeared on his cheeks. He kissed her softly. "You make me happy too sweetheart." They kissed and held each other for a few minutes before he pulled back. "Come on. Let's get ready for bed."

Even though there were three bathrooms in the house there was still a line. Sam laughed at Jerry and Traci practically acting like teenagers in the hall. He rolled his eyes as Andy laughed and wrapped herself around him a little more. Oliver and Zoe came out a few minutes later giggling like kids.

Sam laughed and shook his head as they saw they had an audience. "Jesus brother." Traci and Jerry took a little while too. He grumbled something like. " _Acting like damn teenagers_."

Andy giggled and pulled him in when it was their turn. "Thought we'd never get in here."

He shook his head. "I can't believe them."

She was standing at the sink brushing her teeth when he walked up behind her. "Thew're hawin a gwood twime."

He busted out laughing and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Real attractive McNally." He kissed the side of her head.

She smiled around her tooth brush. "Tank wou."

He nibbled on her neck a little as he laughed. "You gonna let me in there?" Andy moved to the side a little so he could brush his teeth. He kept her close as he did and watched her wash her face. "I could get used to this kind of stuff."

Andy smiled back at him in the mirror. "Yeah?" He nodded. "Me too." She leaned back and rested her head against his chest. She stayed in his arms until he finished brushing his teeth and then he led them back to the bedroom.

Sam undressed down to his boxers and sat down on the bed. Andy pulled her long sleeve shirt and jeans off replacing them with a tank top and boy shorts. It was hard for him not to watch her but he gave her privacy. He felt the bed dip when she sat down and her hand touched his back. "You gonna join me?"

He lay back on the bed and pulled her to him. "Wouldn't miss it for anything."

Andy snuggled in to him; resting her head on his chest and draping an arm and a leg over him. "This feels nice." He nodded and kissed the top of her head.

His heart was pounding at having her so close to him. She was so soft and warm and just amazing. He had learned a long time ago to control the normal reactions to having a woman he desired so close and tonight was no different. He would only make that move when she was ready.

He finally relaxed when he realized she was. Andy could feel how tense he was but she just lay there and held on to him to let him know she was ok. His breathing evened out and his body finally relaxed. She absolutely loved being in his arms. She slowly ran her fingers around on his chest. "You know something else I like?"

He nuzzled in to her hair. "What sweetheart?"

He could feel her smile against his chest. "Being here with you like this."

He moved back a little and cupped her face. "Me too. There really is nowhere else I'd rather be."

She stretched up and kissed him. "Me either." She deepens the kiss a little and he pulls back after a few seconds. She eyes him and sees he's worried. "Sam, I'm ok." Kissing him. " _This_ is ok. Great actually _."_ She kisses him again. "Really great." She tugs on him and he moves over on top of her.

He positioned himself between her legs and propped on one elbow. The smile she was giving him made his heart melt.

Andy had her hands on his chest. He felt so good against her. This is the most intimate they've ever been. A few months ago she probably would've been nervous even though she trusts him with her life. Tonight she wasn't. She was peaceful and calm because she knew he would never do anything to hurt her.

Sam leaned in and brushed his lips across hers, whispering. " _What are you thinking about_?" Usually he could read her. Tonight she was like he'd never seen before.

She ran her hands up and cupped his face. "I'm thinking about how good we feel together, how _safe_ I feel with you. I'm thinking about how I'm ready for more."

Sam swallowed hard; he hadn't been prepared for that. "Andy, if this is about me...you KNOW I can wait as long as you need me to."

She shook her head. "This is about me, me _finally_ being ready for us to move forward. I know you would wait but I don't want to anymore. There's no one I trust more Sam."

He let out a shaky breath at her words and the look in her eyes. He knew she meant it but he was scared. Scared of hurting her and THAT he could not live with. "Sweetheart." He kissed her deeply. "God Andy! There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. You know that right?" She nodded. "We take it slow. Ok?"

She had been certain he would say no. "Ok."

He did just what he said he would. He took things very slow. They started out kissing; lips, necks, shoulders. When Andy would arch herself into him he would just hold her still. Sam got lost in her kisses and his hand slipped up under her shirt, caressing her side and she gasped. "Sam!"

He practically jumped off the bed. "Jesus! Andy! I'm so sorry."

He tried to move off her but she wrapped her legs around him. "Don't go Sam." She was panting. "Please!"

He relaxed a little. "I didn't scare you?" She smiled and shook her head. "Really?"

She bit at his jaw. "Really."

He smiled big as she pulled him in for another kiss. This time he didn't stop when he slid his hand up under her shirt. He kissed her everywhere and let his fingers play across her skin.

He never moved higher than her stomach. He knew she said she was ready but he was going to keep his word at it being slow. They fell asleep wrapped up in each other.

Andy and Traci were sitting on the deck the next morning talking. Sarah and Zoe were inside getting more coffee and the guys were in the yard looking at Rob's truck. Well, Sam was looking at the truck and the rest were talking.

Traci could tell something had happened last night because Andy was smiling like crazy. "Spill it dude!"

Andy giggled, even blushed a little. "I know it probably isn't a big deal but umm... Sam and I made out a little last night."

Traci's jaw dropped a little and then she busted out in giggles too. "And?"

She got this dreamy look on her face. "And it was _nice_."

Zoe and Sarah walked back out right at that moment and Sarah said. "What was nice?"

Traci stuffed a giggle and said. "Andy was just telling me how she made out with your brother last night."

Andy swatted her and hissed. "Traci! Inappropriate!"

Zoe laughed at both of the women. Sarah shook her head. "From the sister side, that's just gross. From a friend side, that's STILL gross but that... And I can't believe I'm actually saying this but that's good." She half laughed as she sat down. "I swear I never thought I'd be having this conversation with one of Sammy's girlfriend's."

Andy had turned 10 shades of red. "I'm so sorry Sarah. We don't..."

Sarah held her hand up to stop the famous McNally ramble. "It's ok Andy. I'm really happy for you. Everything is ok? You guys are ok?" Andy chewed on her bottom lip as she nodded. "But?"

She looked around to the women that had become her sisters. "Well, it was like he was holding back. I told him I was ready but he was just..."

Sarah nodded. "He was being careful Andy. It's great that you think you're ready but I understand where Sam is coming from. He cares about you."

She smiled big and quietly said. "He told me he loves me."

Sarah squealed and pumped her fist in the air. "Yes! It's about time! That's so great Andy! That's even more of a reason."

Traci shrugged. "Andy's come a long way."

Sarah nodded. "She definitely has but speaking from experience, it's one thing to feel like you're ready and then a whole other creature to get to that point with your partner and freak out on them." Traci hadn't known about Sarah's attack. "I think it's great that you feel this way. Just give it time, take things slow."

Andy nodded, she trusted Sarah. "Ok. I don't want to hurt him either. He's been so great about everything."

Sarah knew how awesome he was at dealing with these things. "He's had a lot of practice at patience."

They spent the rest of the morning talking about lighter things. Traci and Jerry headed back at lunch. That evening the adults left the older kids in charge and went out for dinner.

Oliver and family headed back early Sunday afternoon and then Sam and Andy headed back just before dinner. They'd had an amazing weekend, hell they'd had an amazing last three months. Sam knew she was it for him. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

He stole glances on the drive home. She seemed happier than she ever had. He squeezed her hand lightly to get her attention. "Spend the night with me tonight?"

Her smile lit up the truck. "I'd really like that."

He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Great." He figured since they survived the weekend at Sarah's they could try one more night at home.

 


	5. Chapter 5

The trip to St. Catharines helped their relationship even more. They were regularly spending nights with each other. Weeks had passed and Sam was still sticking to the taking it slow policy.

They were on patrol when he blurted it out. "Move in with me."

She was glad that she wasn't driving. "What?"

He pulled over and out the car in Park before turning to her. "Move in with me. We spend every night together anyway. I want you and all your things with all my things. If you want we can get a different place."

She shook her head. "No." His smile fell. "I mean _no_ , I love YOUR place. I wouldn't want to move. And yes! I'll move in with you."

He looked up and down the street before he leaned over and kissed her hard. Two weeks later they had all of her stuff moved in. They didn't make a big deal about and only told their closest friends.

Sam knew Andy's birthday was coming up and he wanted to do something special for her. She was off that day so Nick and Traci had agreed to help get her out of the house by taking her to lunch and a movie. Sam wanted time to make dinner. He was going to cook his famous lasagna and it would take most of the day because it was from scratch.

He made her breakfast in bed that morning; blueberry pancakes, fruit bowl, fresh OJ, and coffee. She was just stirring when he walked in with the tray. "Happy birthday beautiful!"

Andy rolled over to an empty bed and then her senses were assaulted with the smell of coffee. She was trying to convince herself to get up when the bedroom door opened and Sam's smiling face appeared. "Hey!" She said sleepily. "Thank you." She noticed the tray and nodded towards him. "What's that?"

Sam walked around to her side of the bed and sat down. "Breakfast in bed." Her smile made his insides met.

Andy sat up and Sam sat the tray across her lap. "Wow! _Sam!_ You didn't have to do this."

He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her softly. "It's just breakfast sweetheart." They talked and ate. "So, lunch and a movie with Nick and Traci then dinner with me?" Andy smiled big and nodded. "Is there anything you want to do tonight?"

She finished her bite of pancake. "Just want to be with you. Don't care what we do."

Sam moved the tray of food over to the bedside table and moved over on top of her. "I like that idea. Just you and me."

They had still been taking things slow but their intimacy level had stepped up a little bit. Andy had no reservations about being with Sam. He pulled back and brushed his nose across hers. "So umm...I thought maybe we could do something a little different this morning." Andy raised an eyebrow. His dimples flashed. "Feel like taking a shower with me?"

The smile that lit her face made him chuckle. "Yes!"

Sam pulled Andy up with him and guided her to the bathroom. He turned the shower on to get the water heating up. He cupped her face in his hands he said. "You're so beautiful." He leaned and kissed her lightly. "I love you." Another light kiss. He slid his hands down to the hem of her shirt and pulled it up slowly.

He watched her as he pulled it up and there was no hesitation in her eyes. She simply smiled and raised her arms. "I love you too Sam."

He smiled and raised his arms when she reached for his shirt. Andy had goose bumps as she took off Sam's shirt. She absolutely loved him without it. She ran her hands slowly over his chest. "I love you so much Sam."

He pulled her close and planted kisses all over her face, neck, and shoulders. He smiled at the goose bumps that popped up on her skin again. "So beautiful and perfect."

Andy gasped as he nipped a little on her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair holding him in place. "Sam!"

He slid her boy shorts off and felt her shift when she kicked them to the side. "You ok?" He mumbled against her neck and she nodded. "Ok."

He fluttered his fingertips up her sides making her giggle and jump a little. He smiled as he slid his fingertips under her sports bra and pulled it up slowly. Again, she didn't hesitate when she raised her arms. He dropped it to the side with the other clothes

He let his eyes rake over her before looking back up. "Absolutely perfect."

Andy was still only slightly self-conscience about the scars that marred her body. Sam spent the night they came back from Sarah's party kissing and caressing every one of them. He'd been so gentle and loving that night.

She saw that same look in his eyes right now. She ran her hands into the waist of his pajama pants and started to pull them down. Sam stopped her. "Andy..."

She kissed him quiet. "Sam, I'm fine. I'm _great_. Not scared, not nervous. It's you and me. I promise."

He nodded and took his hands off hers, letting her pull them down. He closed his eyes as her fingers brushed his hips. Until very recently he'd been able to keep himself in control and at this particular moment he was having a very difficult time with it.

He took several deep breaths but having her so close and it being such an intimate moment between them it wasn't working. Andy watched Sam's face as she ran her fingers over his body. She could tell he was fighting with himself.

The nerves were kicking in now. "Sam?" Her voice cracked.

His eyes flew open at the sound of her voice. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry..."

She shook her head. "Are...are you attracted to me?"

He almost laughed. The look in her eyes stopped him. His voice was so full of emotion. " _Jesus Andy_!" He cupped her face. " _Of course I am_. I just..." He sighed. "For you...I umm...I just...I haven't wanted you to feel pressured. Like that I couldn't wait until you were ready. Because all I've ever cared about is you feeling safe and comfortable with me."

She smiled sweetly. "I do Sam. More than you could ever know."

He kissed her deeply as he ran his hands down her body. They were standing before each other completely naked now. Sam walked her backwards into the shower.

He made her promise again that if she was uncomfortable in any way she would tell him. He turned her so she was standing away from the spray and soaped up her hair, slowly massaging her scalp.

Andy closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling of his hands on her. She giggled at the look on his face when she raised an eyebrow at him and pulled down his shampoo. He stuck his head under the water and turned back to her. She soaped up his head and massaged his scalp just the way he'd done for her. They rinsed the shampoo out of each other's hair, smiling like fools and kissing each other like crazy.

Next he pulled down his favorite body wash and squirted some in his hand. He soaped her up from neck to toes and everywhere in between. He watched her pupils blow when he gently caressed her breasts, massaging the soap around them. Her head fell back against the shower wall and her breath became ragged.

She couldn't even speak the feeling was so amazing. His hands moved across her abdomen, around her sides, and down her back. " _Jesus Andy! You have the softest skin._ " He pulled her body against his as they kissed.

Sam gently squeezed her butt and she bit into his shoulder. He gasped and jumped a little. Andy pulled back smiling shyly at him as she took one of his hands and guided him to her. Sam tensed a little when he realized where she was leading him.

He swallowed hard and pulled his hand back. "Andy, this..."

She shook her head and said. "Shh! I know what I'm doing Sam. You know I trust you. It's time to start trusting me. We go slow but...I want to"

He nodded and brought their linked hands up to his lips. He kissed her hand before he let her take control again. Andy could see the concern in his eyes but she knew she was ready.

She stopped guiding his hand just below her belly button. Sam let out a shaky breath as she stopped. He swallowed hard and licked his lips as his eyes wandered over her perfect body.

His mind was racing, raging a war. She was right; he HAD to start trusting her. He could barely breathe as he touched her. She was absolutely perfect to him. He slid his hand down stopping on her mound. He watched her mouth fall open and heard a sigh escape.

He stepped closer, easing her back towards the wall. She smiled at him as he wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and leaned in to kiss her.

Sam's fingers slid between her folds and she gasped, gripping his shoulders and burying her face in his neck. He buried his face in her neck as he gently ran his fingers over her folds.

Andy was practically in tears it felt so good. Sam's own arousal showing as he twitched against her. She knew that regardless of what he said the last few months had to have been torture for him.

He let out a low groan as he manipulated her nerve bundle. "God Andy!" He kissed and gently sucked on her neck.

She wasn't going to let this moment be all about her. She wrapped her slim hand around his throbbing member and slowly stroked him. He choked out a breath. "Sweetheart..." He tried to stop her. "You don't..."

Her lips hovered over his as she whispered. " _Shh! It's ok Sam. Just let me. It's ok_."

They kissed and held each other close as their bodies shuddered through their orgasms, each crying out the others name. Sam wrapped her up in his arms and whispered sweet things in her ear. Andy held onto him like it was her last night.

She looked up to him and kissed him softly. "I love you so much."

He smiled big and brushed his nose across hers. "I love you too sweetheart."

He practically carried her to the bedroom; wrapping a towel around his waist he used the other one on her. Andy giggled at how gentle he was being. He dried every inch of her then brushed her hair.

A little after 1:00 Nick and Traci picked her up for lunch and a movie. As soon as they were out the door Sam started preparing everything. Andy had a great day out with her friends. Sam had asked that they text him when they were getting close so he could surprise her. He smiled when he got the message and met her at the door.

Andy waved goodbye to her friends and unlocked the door. He didn't want to scare her when she walked in so he made sure he spoke. "Hey Sweetheart!"

She smiled big as he walked up and wrapped her in his arms. "Hey!" The aromas of dinner floating through the air. "Wow! That smells really good. What is it?"

He kissed her softly and then took her hand leading her to the dining room. "Come on."

Andy gasped a little as she laid eyes on what he had done. The dining room table was set, candles lit, soft music playing, and a vase with purple orchids in the middle of the table. "Sam!" She looked up at him with her big Bambi eyes. "Wow!"

He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Happy Birthday sweetheart."

He walked them over to the table and pulled out her chair. He poured them each a glass of wine before he sat down. Tears were prickling her eyes. She couldn't believe he'd done all of this for her. "Sam, this is all amazing."

He smiled and winked. "Wait until you taste the food."

He scooped out some lasagna and put it on her plate. Andy took a bite and it melted in her mouth. "Oh! My God! Sam! This is so good."

He smiled. "It's a Swarek family secret recipe." She rolled her eyes at his goofiness. "I'm really glad you like it." She moaned when she took another bite. He had a flashback of that morning in the shower and smiled even more.

Her life was perfect and she knew it. A year ago she never thought she'd ever be able to be this woman, one that lived a normal life in a healthy loving relationship with the most amazing man ever. After dinner and dessert Sam surprised her with a little dancing. Mostly they just held each other close and swayed to the music but Andy had no complaints.

She tipped her head up and locked eyes with him. "This is the best birthday I've ever had." She kissed him softly. "Thank you for making me the happiest I've ever been."

He played with her hair as he smiled down at her. "Thank you for trusting me and letting me in. I know it wasn't easy for you and I'm honored that you let me."

Andy led Sam back to their bedroom and pulled him down on the bed with her. They spent the night much like they had that morning in the shower, exploring each other's bodies. Sam slipped away after she fell asleep and cleaned up from dinner. He quietly made his way back to bed and smiled when she cuddled up to him.

A week had gone by since her birthday celebration and things were only getting better between them. Andy, Nick, and Traci were walking through the bullpen when she saw Sam in Frank's office with a guy she'd never seen before. He was wearing a gold shield around his neck and was in street clothes. Sam gave her a small smile and winked.

She looked back at Traci and Nick. "Who is that?"

Traci had run into the detective a few times when she was waiting on Jerry to finish up for the day. "His name is Donovan Boyd. He's with Guns and Gangs. I umm...I think he's trying to get Sam to go back under."

Nick squeezed her shoulder when he saw her tense. "Sam wouldn't leave you. You know that." She finally nodded.

Frank stepped out of his office. "McNally! Supernova is having a free concert. They gave out 1000 wristbands but only have room for 800. Take the rest of the rookies and you're in charge."

Andy was nervous but she wouldn't let Frank know that. "Yes sir!" Sam threw her a big dimpled grin as she walked out.

Boyd had been watching the whole exchange. "So that's why you won't go under again?"

Sam took a deep breath before he answered because he would NOT let Boyd get to him. "Yes, Officer McNally is why I will _never_ go under again."

Frank smiled at his best friend. Until Andy came into Sam's life he had been worried they'd lose him to UC. He knew Sam was happier than he'd ever been and would never leave again. "You've got your answer Boyd."

He smirked and shook his head. "She's damaged goods Swarek. I can't believe you'd give up your dream for that." He practically spat out.

Sam was off Frank's desk and in Boyd's face before he knew it. He growled out. "Don't you ever say anything about her ever again." Sam could see a bit of fear in Boyd's eyes. "A year on the job and she's twice the cop you'll ever be." Sam shoved passed him and grabbed up Oliver. "Let's go check on the rookies."

Oliver grabbed his coffee and doughnut. "Sure thing brother." He looked back at Frank's office. "Everything ok?"

Sam sighed as they walked through the Sally Port. "Yeah. Boyd's just being his usual charming self."

Ollie knew Sam would never go under again so he didn't even bother asking about that. They listened to the radio for any signs the rookies were having trouble as they made their way to the club. So far so good so they stopped for more coffee since Sam hadn't gotten any at the station. As they were pulling up to the club they saw Traci and Andy cuffing a guy and shoving him into the back of a cruiser. Sam chuckled, only being able to imagine what the guy had done.

There were people everywhere. He groaned. "This is why I hate when they put the word _free_ in front of the word _concert._ "

Oliver laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "I love it brother! That's culture to the masses."

Sam had to slam on the brakes to keep from hitting some kids that had run out in front of him. "Hey! Don't get any of your culture on my car buddy."

Andy knew that voice anywhere. She laughed as she watched Sam yell at the concert goers. She walked over to the makeshift barriers and waved. Sam winked. "Hey! How's it going?"

She looked around and shrugged. "About like an overbooked concert would be. You guys here to help or harass?"

Oliver laughed and Sam shrugged and waggled his eyebrows. "Maybe a bit of both." She rolled her eyes and waved them off.

Sam drove around to the side of the building where the other cruisers were parked and they got out. Oliver caught sight of Epstein talking to a pretty girl. He nudged Sam. "I think it's time for that harassing part."

Sam shook his head and walked in the direction of _his_ favorite rookie. He smiled as he watched her work. She really had come a long way in the last year and he couldn't be prouder. He stopped for a minute to answer a question and when he looked back she was talking to a young guy. He was blatantly flirting with Andy but she didn't seem to even notice until her reached out to touch her. She frowned and stepped back so he quickly made his way over.

She relaxed a little when she felt his presence. He touched her elbow. Normally he wouldn't make a comment like this in uniform but the guy needed to know to back off. "You ok sweetheart?"

He stayed close beside her and she looked up at him smiling. "I'm fine. He just had a question."

The guy took off pretty quickly and mumbled s _orry._ Sam looked around, checking the scene out. "This is ridiculous. They should've known better." He looked back to her. "Are you really ok?"

She smiled big and nodded. "Yep. You're here." He radio crackled asking for her help and she had to leave him.

Dov waved her over. "They're only letting 50 more in."

She sighed as she looked back at the line. There had to be at least another 200 people waiting. "You take the back of the line cuz they're definitely not getting in."

Dov bounced on the balls of his feet as she gave him his directions. "Maybe I'll get to use the water cannon." Andy shook her head and rolled her eyes. "What? I haven't drive over 50 yet. I need something!"

She shoved him towards the back of the line. "Behave."

As she turned around a loud explosion rocked the club, throwing her backwards. She slowly got to her feet as the front of the club blew off. She stumbled as it rocked the ground. She had left Sam there a few minutes ago and all she could think was _please god let him be ok._ She stumbled a few more times, her ears ringing as she tried to make her way to where he had been.

Sam moved to the entrance to help with crowd control. Even the bouncers were getting irritated. All of a sudden a loud rumble came from the back of the club. He could see smoke starting to billow out. "Get out! Everyone run!" Just as he ran in to get the other people out two more explosions rocked the club. His last thought before everything went black was of Andy.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Frank was in utter panic when he heard the call go out. "All units respond. Explosion at club Supernova. Repeat, explosion at club Supernova." He had sent his people in there and he had no idea how they were.

He arrived on the scene five minutes later and the destruction made him ill. He saw Peck, Nash, and Epstein were ok and running around helping. Luckily the fire department had arrived quickly and got the fire out.

Sam had the worst headache and the ringing in his ears was driving him crazy. He tried to sit up but he couldn't, he felt around and realized he was pinned. He could hear people yelling and sirens but he found he really didn't have a voice, his throat was really dry. Before he could think of what else to do everything went black again.

Andy woke up to voices and being shaken. "Andy? Andy can you hear me?"

She opened her eyes to see Frank and Jerry. It took her two seconds to think of Sam and she sat bolt upright, screaming. "Sam!" She tried to fight everyone to get up. "Sam! Where is he?"

Frank held her still. "Andy! Calm down. Breathe." She nodded a little and took a couple of deep breaths. "What do you remember?"

She relayed what she could as she looked around for him. "How many?"

Fortunately it hadn't been as bad as it could have been. "Most of the people inside got out without bad injuries. Apparently Diaz and Collins were already in side when the first explosion happened and then Sam ran in to help."

She grabbed his shirt. "Are they out? Frank? Where are they?"

She didn't like the look in his eyes. "Peck, Nash, and Epstein are banged up a little. Shaw's fine. Sam, Collins, and Diaz are still missing."

Sobs wracked Andy's body as she heard the news of her friends and the man that she loved. She tried to get up but was hit with a massive headache and the world spun. "Sam!"

Oliver had finally made his way over and sat beside her. "He's tough Andy. They'll find him. Everyone is working hard. They've got the Search and Rescue dogs coming." He wrapped an arm around her as she cried. Frank had to go back to the command center to check on the progress.

Sam came to again, he had no idea how long he'd been out but it looked dark outside. He was in more pain than before and felt really weak. He managed to get his hands on his duty belt and pull his flashlight loose. He scanned around and it was coming back to him now. He'd gone into Supernova to get people out after the first explosion and then he remembered there were two more.

He heard faint noises from his radio and tried the shoulder mic but it was busted. He wedged his hand in some of the debris and managed to get his finger on some of the buttons. He was trying to make some kind of noise so they could find him.

Hours had gone by and they had managed to find Nick and were working on getting Chris out. Andy refused to leave the scene until they found Sam. Traci had gone to the hospital with Nick and Gail was waiting on Chris.

Andy paced as she thought of running in and trying to find Sam on her own. He'd be pissed but she just couldn't leave him in there any longer. They'd been looking for four hours now. They had to be getting close. She felt her phone vibrate. It was a message from Traci letting her know that Nick was ok. _**Cuts and bruises, minor concussion.**_ And she asked about Sam.

Andy kept the tears back as she sent. _**Nothing yet**_. _**Hug Nick for me**_.

Andy called Sam's phone again. When he heard her ringtone he let out a heavy sigh. He had been working on trying to get to his phone for a while now but wasn't having any luck. He was frustrated and in some serious pain and his radio didn't seem to be working.

Andy's insides fluttered when she saw the Search and Rescue dog team pull up. She followed Frank to meet them. "I'm Jake King and this is my partner Derrick Vance. I'm sorry we couldn't get here sooner. We had a missing child."

Frank shook it off. "You're here now. We still have an officer in there. His name is Sam Swarek. He's been trapped for about four hours now."

Jake looked around at the scene. "Jesus! Ok. This is Max." He rubbed the head of the bloodhound beside him. "And that's Duke. They're the best." Frank nodded. "We'll find your guy."

It seemed like an eternity when they heard the dogs signal. The fire department cleared the scene before they started digging for Sam. Another hour passed and they were finally pulling him out of the rubble. Andy sobbed as they brought him out on a stretcher.

He was banged up really bad; they'd strapped him down and he had oxygen and IV's attached to him. She hopped in the back of the ambulance with him as he was rushed to Ol' Vic and a team was standing by when his ambulance pulled up.

He was rushed into surgery as everyone stood in the waiting room. Andy let Ollie guide her to a chair and they sat down to wait on news about all of their friends. Traci came out from seeing Nick and joined them. Two hours after they took him back a doctor appeared. "Andy McNally?"

She stood on wobbly legs as he approached. Traci and Oliver held her up. "How is he?"

The doctor looked grave. "Officer Swarek suffered internal injuries. He was bleeding pretty heavily but we got that under control. He has a broken leg, we had to remove a kidney, there's some  
bruising on his lungs from the smoke inhalation." He rubbed a hand across his face. "He's got a long healing process but he's very healthy and I believe he'll be ok."

The whole room erupted in clapping and cheers. Andy fell into her friends as the relief washed over her. "When can I see him?"

The doctor gave her a small smile. "It's still going to be a while. We've still got a few things to do but..." A Code Blue rang out and the doctor froze. He ran back through the doors he came through.

You could hear a pin drop it was so quiet. Obviously there were more people back there than just Sam but it made everyone freeze. Ten minutes after the doctor left a nurse came out. "Andy McNally?" Andy nodded. "I'm so sorry."

Andy started shaking her head and crying. "No! No! No!"

The nurse realized what she must be thinking. "Officer Swarek is fine. I'm sorry. The doctor had to leave for another patient. I'm sorry if..."

She was waved away by Frank. "It's ok. Thank you."

Andy was led to a chair again and Traci and Oliver stayed with her until it was time for her to go see Sam.

Gail finally appeared to give them news on Chris. "He's ok. Some smoke inhalation and a few cuts and bruises. They're going to keep him overnight just in case." She took Andy's hand. "How's Sam?"

Andy just couldn't find her voice so Traci filled Gail in. Six hours after they'd brought Sam in Andy was finally allowed to go back to see him. Since Oliver was an emergency contact he was allowed to go back with her.

They stood outside of his room for a minute trying to prepare themselves. When they walked in Andy gasped. Sam was pale and had IV's hanging by his bed. He had several butterfly bandages on his face where they'd had to stitch up some cuts.

Oliver walked over to the bed and put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Hey brother! Good to see you're ok." Andy was still standing by the door when he walked back. "He's going to be fine Andy. Sam's a tough guy, toughest I know." She nodded. "Look I'm going to take Nash back to the station so we can get your bag. We'll be back soon."

Andy hugged him. "Thank you." He left and she finally walked over to the bed. She took his hand and sat down. "Oh! God!" She whispered. "Sam, I thought you'd left me." She kissed his cheek. "I love you Sam Swarek and don't you ever scare me like that again."

She sat in a chair by the bed and put her head down. Some time later she woke up to a quiet voice. "Andy, it's Traci." She slowly opened her eyes to see her best friend. "Hey sweetie! I brought you some clothes, coffee, and food."

Andy nodded and then looked over to Sam. He was still sleeping. "Do you mind sitting with him while I get cleaned up?"

Traci smiled. "I don't mind at all."

There was a shower in Sam's bathroom so she took a quick one, letting the hot water wash away the tears and the grime from the day. Traci stayed with her for a while. She ate the food and drank the coffee while they talked. The nurse rolled in a more comfortable chair that unfolded into a bed because they knew she wasn't going anywhere.

Andy fought sleep but when the sun started coming up she gave in. When Sam woke up he could see it was still dark outside. He groaned as he tried to move. "God. Andy, I hope you're ok." Then he heard the beeping and he looked up to see the machine monitoring his heart. Then he felt a warm hand in his. "Andy?" He tugged on the hand a little."

Andy felt like she was dreaming when she heard his voice and felt the tug on her hand. She practically jumped on the bed. "Sam?" Her voice cracked.

Sarah was there too. She reached up and turned on the light. "Hey little brother."

Sam smiled at this sister and croaked out. "Hey." And then he looked over at Andy. "Thank god you're ok." He pulled her to him and held her tight.

Sarah stepped out to give them a few minutes and make some calls, letting her husband and their friends know Sam was awake.

Sam held her tight for a while just taking in her warmth, her scent, and the fact that she was unharmed. He finally said. "What happened?"

Andy pulled back and cupped his face, peppering kisses all over him before she answered. "What do you remember?"

He closed his eyes briefly to access the memories. "Frank sent you guys to Supernova. I had an argument with Boyd and then Ollie and I joined you guys. I remember an explosion but that's about it. I know I faded in and out but..." And he shrugged.

She held tight to his hand and caressed his cheek as she told him. "Chris and Nick are ok. Chris went home this afternoon and Nick will probably go home in the morning.

He pulled her in for another kiss. "And you're really ok?" He ran his free hand up and down her arm. She nodded as she turned her head and kissed his hand. "Much better now that you're awake."

He smiled, giving her the dimples. "Told you I wouldn't leave you. So, what happened to me?"

It was the first time the tears appeared. "You were trapped for about four hours. The search and rescue dogs found you. You have a broken leg, bruised lungs from the smoke, and you lost a kidney."

He had fewer injuries than he thought he would. He'd be out of work for a while but at least they'd all made it through fairly well. "Come up here."

Andy shook her head. "You're hurt."

He smiled. "Come on sweetheart. I need you up here." After he poked out his lip a little she finally climbed up in bed with him.

Sarah came back in and shook her head at the sight of them. "I swear you to make me nauseous." She let aloud a chuckle as she walked over to the bed. Andy was fast asleep now. Sarah took his free hand when she sat down. "She hasn't left your side."

He squeezed her a little tighter. "She's been ok though?"

Sarah nodded. "She's been great." She sighed. "Sammy, you gave us a hell of a scare." She squeezed his hand. "I'm just glad you're ok. Look, since you're awake I think I'm gonna go to your house. Rob and the kids are there and I could use some sleep."

He completely understood. They both hated hospitals. "Yeah. Go ahead."

Three days later Sam rolled out of the hospital. He was given crutches and strict instructions to only use them if necessary. He was also told that he shouldn't shower alone.

He waggled his eyebrows at Andy and said. "You have to bathe me. Doctor's orders."

She swatted him with a pillow. "Behave!" She was actually looking forward to taking care of _him_ for a change.

The first few days went pretty well. Sam spent his days on the sofa watching TV or taking to whoever was visiting him. By day six he was getting cabin fever though and getting very cranky.

He could hear her in the kitchen probably making him breakfast again. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate it but he just...he was getting tired of being cooped up. He made his way into the kitchen.

Andy heard the click of the crutches and smiled. She felt him when he walked in. "Good morning." He just groaned. She turned to see him frowning. She had noticed that he was getting cranky but didn't really know what to do about it. "Have a seat. I'll be done in a few minutes."

He growled. "I'm not a damn invalid Andy! I can cook my own breakfast." He regretted the words as soon as they came out.

Her hands froze over the bowl she was about to crack the eggs into. She took a deep breath and walked over to him, slamming the eggs into his chest. "Fine. Make your own damn breakfast then."

She grabbed her bag and was out the door before he could say. "Andy! I'm sorry! Wait!" He cursed himself for snapping. He yanked his shirt off and threw it towards the laundry room. Then he tried calling her several times. First it would just ring and after the fifth time it was going straight to voicemail. He tried Oliver and when he wouldn't answer he realized they must be in Parade.

Oliver saw hurricane Andy storm in. He could tell something was obviously up and if he knew Sam they'd probably had a fight. He knew he was getting restless. Andy wouldn't talk to anyone about what was wrong. She just put on a fake smile and said she was tired. She was partnered with Ollie for the day.

He didn't ask her what was wrong; he just let her sit in quiet until she was ready. His phone had been vibrating through Parade so he finally pulled it out once he got in the cruiser. He had 3 missed calls from Sam and a text message. _**CALL ME!**_ __ **  
**  
Sam was about to go crazier waiting for his best friend to call back. When his phone finally rang he hoped it was Andy but when he saw it was Oliver he threw his hands up. "Jesus brother! It's about time."

Oliver shook his head. "Good morning to you too."

Sam sighed. "Are you with Andy today?"

She was too lost in her thoughts to pay attention to him. "Umm. Yep. What's up?"

He sighed as his head fell back against the sofa. "I was an ass to her this morning."

Oliver chuckled. "Kinda figured that out already."

He groaned. "What did she say?"

He shook his head and cleared his throat. "Nothing actually, not one single word about it."

He huffed. "I'm going crazy here brother. I snapped at her while she was making me breakfast. And it's not like I can chase after her and she won't answer her phone."

He rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot sometimes, you know that? Just give her some time."

For once TIME and SPACE were two things he wasn't sure he could give her. "Fine but umm... Tell her I said I'm sorry and ask her to at least check her phone." He had left her two voicemails and sent three texts apologizing.

Oliver shook his head. "I'll do my best brother." Oliver hung up and noticed she was still staring out the window. "Want to stop and get some coffee or breakfast?"

She was starving. "Please! I kinda missed breakfast this morning."

He pulled into a diner and they got out. "Wanna talk about it?"

She sighed and shrugged. "I was trying to make Sam breakfast this morning and he yelled at me so I left. Oliver, I know he's tired of being at home but..."

Oliver patted her on the shoulder. "Come on. Let's get some food and we'll talk." They got a table and ordered food. "Sammy's an idiot but he wasn't mad at you." She nodded because she really did know that. "Just talk to him. You guys will be ok."

Andy smiled. Oliver had been like a father to her since she started. "Thanks Oliver."

Sam had 10 hours to wait for her and it was going to be the longest of his life. He took a shower by himself and made a complete mess. He went back to the sofa, turned on the TV, and sat back waiting. His phone went off an hour before her shift was over. It was Oliver. _**Be ready. I'm picking you up at 6:30 and don't argue.**_ _ **  
**_  
Sam just groaned and responded with. __ **Ok.**

Andy let Oliver talk her into going to the Penny. He promised everyone would be there and she needed a break. He was right, a break would be good. She had listened to Sam's voicemails and read his texts. She wasn't mad or upset anymore but she just need a little bit more time.

His texts were all _**I'm sorry. I love you. Call me.**_ Finally she just said _**Ok and I love you too**_.

Oliver picked him up on time and drove him to the Penny. "You guys need to fix this before she gets home."

Sam nodded and smiled a little. "Thanks brother."

They walked into the Penny and the place erupted in cheers. Everyone greeted Sam and welcomed him back. Andy walked over to where he was and everyone scattered.

He propped his crutches up against the closest table and pulled her to him, burying his face in her hair. "I'm really sorry I yelled at you. I love you, you know that right?"

Andy nodded into his chest. "Sorry I broke the egg on your shirt and I love you too. You wouldn't be forgiven so easily otherwise."

He cupped her face and tilted her head up. He kissed her softly. "As long as you forgive me."

They kissed again and she giggled. "You weren't _that_ bad." They kissed again. "Come on. I think some people want to see you."

They walked over to their table and he was greeted with more cheers and a beer. He felt much better by the time Oliver drove them home. She was surprised that he had cleaned up her breakfast attempt. "Have you taken your meds today?"

He knew she was going to be upset with him. "I didn't take my pain meds but I took everything else."

She frowned. "I know you don't like the way it makes you feel but babe I _know_ you're in pain."

Truthfully his leg was hurting like hell. "I'll take it now as long as you promise not to take advantage of while I'm high."

Andy giggled and swatted his arm. "You wish Swarek."

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close nipping at her neck. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'll get you some water." She got him a glass and they went to their room. They got ready for bed and he took his meds.

He sighed when she cuddled up to him, kissing the top of her head he said. "I'm glad we're ok now. This is driving me crazy being stuck in the house."

Andy drew patterns on his chest with the tips of her fingers. "I know. You have a doctor's appointment in a few days. Maybe we could see if you can return to light duty. I'm sure Frank would put to work somehow."

He chuckled. "I never thought the idea of a desk would be so appealing."

Just as they hoped the doctor released Sam for light duty after putting a walking cast on him. They went by the station to give Frank the papers and 2 days later Sam was back at work. The guys wanted to take Sam out after shift to welcome him back

Oliver was surprised that she wasn't going too. "You just bring him home sober Shaw, he's still on medication."

Oliver laughed. "Yes mom!"

Andy kissed Sam's cheek. "Love you and have fun."

He whispered in her ear. "I'd rather be going home with you but I'll try. You sure you don't want to join us?" She shook her head. "Ok then." They kissed and parted in the parking lot. She went home and started dinner. She put a salad together, made corn on the cob and baked potatoes. But didn't put the steaks on until Sam text her to say he was on his way home.

Sam smiled when she opened the door for him and took his hand, leading him into the dining room. "Hey!"

He had enjoyed a drink with the guys but being home with her is what really made him happy. "Hey! Wow! You've been busy."

She smiled and nodded. "Have a seat while I grab the steaks." She brought all of the food to the table and they had a wonderful dinner together.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Andy insisted that Sam go rest while she cleaned up but he wouldn't give in. "You worked today too sweetheart. If I help we can get it done faster."

She finally agreed and they quickly cleaned up. She finally got him to go sit down. "I'll be back in a minute."

She had already put on the outfit for Sam. She couldn't decide if she should go back out with just it on or let Sam undress her.

He noticed she'd been gone a while so he went looking for her. Their bedroom door was open and he saw her taking her clothes off. What she was wearing made him gasp; a black lace bra and panty set.

Andy turned around when she heard him. He looked surprised and maybe a little shocked. She smiled and held her arms out as she slowly turned in a circle. "Surprise."

He walked slowly into the room, taking in every inch of her. "You look amazing sweetheart. Wow!"

His heart was pounding and he was breathing raggedly. Andy chewed on her bottom lip as she walked over to him. She took his hands in hers, looking up at him. "I want you to make love to me Sam."

He couldn't believe his ears. He smiled as he pulled her to him. "Andy, sweetheart..."

She knew what he was going to say. It was the same thing every time. "I'm more sure than I have ever been Sam. "

He could see the certainty in her eyes as he walked them over to the bed. He let her undress him and pull him down on the bed with her. As usual Sam took his time, not wanting to rush her. They made love and after, lay tangled up in each other.

Andy kissed his chest as she cuddled closer. "I love you."

Sam kissed the top of her head. "I love you too sweetheart." He kissed her again. "You ok?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Perfect. You?"

He looked at her with the softest most loving eyes. He rolled over on top of her. "Amazing."

She cupped his face and kissed him hard. "Thank you for always being so amazing and understanding. There aren't many men who would've stuck around and waited for me to trust them enough. I love you so much Sam. I don't know what I would do without you."

He kissed her softly. "You'll never have to worry about finding out." He brushed hair away from her face. "You're stuck with me."

She giggled as he kissed her neck. "I can definitely live with that."

Four weeks later Sam got his walking cast off and was released for full duty. They had been rotated to nights when he came back on. They were a week into them and had just gotten to sleep after a really rough night when Sam's phone rang.

He groaned as he reached back to get it off the nightstand. "Hello?"

Rob felt bad for calling, he knew that they were on nights right now and had hoped he'd catch them _before_ they went to sleep. "Shit! Sorry Sam. I was hoping to catch you early enough."

Sam was wide awake now and Andy stirred beside him when he sat up. "S'ok. What's wrong? Is it Sarah and the baby?" Andy sat up now too, listening.

Rob chuckled. "Yeah but it's good. Congratulations brother! You guys have a beautiful, healthy niece." Andy and Sam smiled at each other as he put the phone on speaker. "Andrea Madison Shaw can't wait to meet her Uncle Sammy and Aunt Andy."

Andy gasped and covered her mouth when she heard the name. Sam smiled big, he hadn't known his sister was going to do that but he loved it. Sarah's voice came over the phone. "Sammy? Andy?"

He chuckled. "We're right here Sis."

She sighed. "She's so beautiful and she has the name of a pretty amazingly strong woman. I hope it's ok Andy."

Andy was too choked up to speak but nodded. Sam held her close and kissed her temple. "Yeah Sis. It's great. Andy's smiling like crazy." And she was, she just couldn't express her happiness in words at the moment.

Sarah understood. "You guys go back to sleep and I'll have Rob send you a picture of our beautiful girl."

Sam smiled and fell back against the bed. "Give her a kiss for us. Love you guys."

Andy cuddled up next to him. "Love you guys."

They could hear the smile in Sarah's voice. "Love you guys too."

A few minutes later Sam's phone beeped and a picture of their new niece appeared. They both smiled and whispered _beautiful_ as they looked at it. It took some time for them to get back to sleep but the news was worth it. A week later they paid them a visit.

_**Two and a Half Years Later** _

Andy is holding tight to Sam's hand as they wait to be called back. She plays with his platinum band as she thinks about the day he proposed.

_**Sam had been acting funny for days but whenever she asked if he was ok he would smile and nod telling her he was great.** _

_**She woke up to the smells of breakfast one morning. She was sitting up when he pushed the door open. "Hey!" He was smiling big.** _

_**"Hey yourself!" She nodded towards the tray. "What's that?"** _

_**He sat the tray over her lap and crawled in bed. "Just breakfast."** _

_**They were constantly doing things like this for each other but this morning seemed different. "Ok Swarek!" He raised an eyebrow. "What's going on? You've been acting strange for a week now."** _

_**Sam leaned in and kissed her. "I love you."** _

_**She could never resist him. She kissed back. "I love you too but you're not off the hook."** _

_**Sam chuckled. "Never thought I was." He picked up a fork. "We should eat before it gets cold."** _

_**When Andy picked up her fork she saw there was a ribbon tied to it. "What the..." Tied at the end of the ribbon was a platinum diamond ring. Sam watched as she looked between the ring and his smiling face.** _

_**He moved the tray out of the way, took her hand and the fork. He slid the ring off and held it up. "Andy, I love you more than I could ever express in words. I want to spend the rest of our lives SHOWING you. Will you marry me?"** _

_**Andy didn't hesitate in answering. She nodded and through her happy tears said. "Yes!"** _

_**Sam slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her hand softly before pulling her in and kissing her deeply.** _

Andy was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard. "Mr. and Mrs. Swarek."

Sam stood and pulled her up with him as they walked back. The nurse showed them to the too familiar office and they sat down. "He'll be with you in a few minutes."

Sam nodded and said. "Thank you."

They'd spent way too many hours in this office. It had been a mutual decision to talk to a doctor about the damage done to Andy during her assault. Both were happy with the idea of adoption but thought it couldn't hurt to ask. Andy had been through tons of x-rays and ultrasounds. She was so thankful for Sam; he'd been there everytime holding her hand. Today was the day they'd find out the results.

The doctor walked in five minutes later. "Sam. Andy. So sorry to keep you waiting. How are you?"

They exchanged looks and smiled. Sam said. "We're good."

Dr. Jackson smiled and nodded; he knew their story and had never seen a more loving healthy couple. "I have some great news." Andy squeezed Sam's hand tightly. "I've consulted with my colleagues and they agree that the damage can be repaired."

Sam wrapped his arm around Andy as she let out a quiet sob. He kissed her head and whispered. "It's ok sweetheart."

Dr. Jackson gave them a few minutes before he continued. "The only thing is, when she is ready to deliver it is recommended that she have a C section. We believe it would be safer for both her and the baby." Sam nodded as he held Andy to him.

She finally spoke. "We want to do the surgery. How soon could it be done?"

The doctor smiled and passed the paperwork over. "I can schedule it for three weeks from now. I know you have the appointment with the adoption agency next week."

They nodded. It had been agreed upon that no matter what the outcome that they would still go through with the adoption process. Next week they would find out the outcome of that as well. Andy sat up straighter and she looked Sam in the eye, both nodding she said. "We're ready."

Dr. Jackson smiled. "Ok. The appointment is for April 15th. We'll check you in at 7:00 and the surgery will be at 9:00. You'll need to take two weeks off from work to heal and even then when you go back you'll need to be on light restricted duty for at least two more weeks. Absolutely no sexual activity for at least two months."

Andy looked up at Sam frowning and he smiled. "Whatever it takes sweetheart." He kissed her softly.

They got the rest of the information they needed and left. They stopped at the station to see Frank and give him the news. He couldn't be happier for the couple. He signed off on their leave request and wished them luck. They were at their second appointment in two weeks and it was a waiting game as well. Andy was antsy so he slowly ran the pad of his thumb over the back of her hand. Truthfully it was as much to calm himself as it was to calm her. Financially he knew they would meet the requirements but their job is what worried both of them. Andy had told them she could easily be placed on desk duty and Sam had contemplated taking the detectives exam.

Thirty minutes after checking in they were called back to Anna's office. She was their caseworker and they had become close with her. "Andy! Sam! How are you guys?"

They took their seats and Sam spoke. "We're good. We got good news from the doctor so, yeah. Everything is great."

Anna knew what had happened to Andy and that they were trying alternatives in case the damage could not be repaired. "That's great. You guys still want to go ahead?" The happy couple nodded. "Great. I have some files for you to look at. You both know it's harder to place older children." Sam knew all too well considering he had been in the system. "I have a few children that I think would do well in your home." She passed the files over.

Andy took them and immediately started looking through them. "I guess this means we've been approved?"

Anna nodded happily. "Yes. I can't think of two better people. You can take the files home and call me."

Andy looked up at Sam. "Can we stay and decide now?"

He smiled and nodded. "If you want to but if we take them home we can relax and I'll cook dinner while we look at them."

Andy never passed up a meal cooked by her husband so she nodded. "Yeah. Ok."

They shook hands with Anna and left. As promised Sam cooked dinner while they read over the files. The child that stood out the most to them was a 5 year old little boy. His name was Cooper Bryant Davis, his parents died in a car accident nine months before and he had no family to take him. He had previously been placed with a family but it didn't work out well.

Andy smiled as she held up the picture for Sam. She thought he looked like what Sam would've looked like as a child; dark unruly hair, deep chocolate eyes. "What do you think?"

Sam took the picture and felt like he was looking at himself. "He's a cute kid." He looked at his smiling wife and nodded. "We call Anna tomorrow?" Andy nodded excitedly. "I think we should wait until after your surgery to meet him though."

Her smile faded. "But I don't want to wait."

He caressed her cheek. "I don't either sweetheart but do you think it would be fair to bring him in in the middle of it? It might scare him or he might think that we're settling. I know how hard it is and I don't want that for him."

Andy nodded. "Of course. I'm sorry."

He pulled her into a kiss. "No reason to apologize sweetheart. I'm excited too. I'd do it tomorrow if we could but Anna said it would take a few days."

The next morning Andy called Anna as they got ready for work. She was pleased to hear that they had picked Cooper. He was a sweet loving child and just needed the right parents.

The following week Andy had the surgery and it went well. She spent three days in the hospital and then a week at home before they were set to meet Cooper. It had been agreed upon that if they were to adopt him they would hyphenate his last name not wanting to take anything away from who he was. The plan was to meet him at the foster home he was in and have dinner.

Sam was concerned about Andy not being ready for this because he knew she was still in pain but she wouldn't change her mind. "I'm not going to back out on our first meeting Sam."

He kissed her and nodded. "Ok sweetheart."

As they drove to the Johnson's house he thought of the day of their wedding. Andy had been a complete mess and he hadn't been much better.

_**She was pacing the room in the church that had been given to the bridal party to get dressed. She was hyperventilating a bit. Nick, Traci, and Sarah were following her around trying to calm her. "I don't know if I can do this."  
** _

_**Traci took her by the shoulders. "Breathe Andy. Come on. Deep breath in, hold it, and now let it out." She made her do this a few times. "You love Sam and he loves you."** _

_**Sarah put an arm around her. "I know you're scared but so is he."** _

_**Andy let out a quiet laugh and shook her head. "Sam's never scared of anything."** _

_**Sarah laughed at that. She'd had pretty much the same conversation with Sam in the early hours of that same morning. It wasn't that they didn't love each other or didn't want to get married. Sam had been ready since the day he met her. By the end of the conversation he wasn't entirely sure why he was so nervous. He could picture nothing more than spending every day of the rest of his life waking up next to her.** _

_**She hugged her soon to be sister-in-law tight. "My baby brother is just as nervous as you are Andy. But I've never seen him so happy. He told me this morning that he can't imagine not waking up next to you for the next fifty years or so."** _

_**She started crying. "I need to talk to him. Please?"** _

_**Sarah nodded and dialed his number. He knew immediately that she needed him and didn't care that he was only half dressed. Five minutes later he was knocking on the door. "Sweetheart?"** _

_**She cracked the door and slid her hand out. "Sam."** _

_**He twined their fingers up and kissed her hand. "Hey beautiful!" He could hear her sniffing. "What's wrong?"** _

_**She was thankful that her makeup hadn't been put on yet. "I'm scared." He squeezed her hand tighter. "Are you sure you want to wake up next to me for the next fifty years or so?"** _

_**He chuckled. "I'm absolutely positive. What about you? I'm no walk in the park."** _

_**She giggled and squeezed his hand. "I think I'll take you for the next sixty years or so."** _

_**He smiled. "Always got to show me up." He took a deep breath. "I love you."** _

_**Andy wiped away the tears and said. "I love you too Sam. I can't wait to see you."** _

_**Oliver's voice came from the other side of the door. "Ok love birds. We gotta finish getting both of you ready." He pulled Sam back and peeked in. "You look gorgeous McNally."** _

_**She beamed and nodded. "Thanks Oliver. You clean up pretty good too."** _

_**He blushed a little as ducked back out. "See you ladies in an hour."** _

_**An hour later Andy stood at the back on her father's arm watching their friends walk down the aisle. The music started and Andy took her place. She was beyond nervous about being in front of all these people in her strapless dress with her scars showing. Most knew what had happened to her and those that didn't had sense enough not to ask. Sam looked back and locked eyes with Andy. Both smiling and their fears washing away kept their eyes on each other as she walked down to him.** _

_**Tommy hadn't been around much in the early years of Andy's life because of the bottle but Sam had convinced her to give him a chance when he came around asking for one. He smiled as he walked her down the aisle. When they stopped at Sam he took her hand and placed it in his. "I'm so happy for both of you. Thank you for helping me get a second chance with my daughter." Sam nodded and Tommy turned to Andy. "You look gorgeous sweetie. Thank you for letting me be a part of today. I love you." He kissed her cheek and stepped away. They squeezed hands and smiled as Sam turned them towards the priest.** _

As he sat beside her he couldn't even remember why he had been so nervous. He loved her more than life and would gladly give his for her. During the drive Andy thought back to the day of their wedding and mentally kicked herself for being so nervous. She loved Sam more than life and would gladly give hers for his.

As they pulled up outside they saw Anna was already there on the front porch with Mrs. Johnson. There were three kids playing in the yard and they all stopped when Sam pulled the truck into the driveway.

The Johnson's had two children of their own and they were easy to pick out being blonde headed. Cooper ran up the steps to Mrs. Johnson and hid behind her chair. Sam climbed out and walked around to help Andy out. He hugged her and said. "Everything is going to be fine."

Andy nodded and kissed his cheek. "I know."

He kept his arm around her as they slowly walked up the path to the house. Anna introduced everyone and Mrs. Johnson coaxed Cooper out from behind the chair. "Come say hi Coop."

After a few seconds the little boy walked over and held out his hand. "My name is Cooper."

Sam squatted and shook his hand. "Hi! I'm Sam and this is my wife Andy."

Andy bent over a little and shook his hand. "Hi Cooper! It's really nice to meet you."

He smiled big and dimples popped up. "Nice to meet you too."

Mrs. Johnson suggested they all go inside. Sam and Andy exchanged looks before walking in and nodded, absolutely certain that they wanted Cooper to be part of their family. Three more visits and a night spent with them and Anna was ready to place him.

She brought him over with his things. Cooper smiled like crazy when they answered the door. "Hi!"

Andy was practically in tears. "Hey Cooper! Anna! Come on in." Sam went out to Anna's car to get his things while Andy showed him his room. "This is all yours and you have your own bathroom too." She watched as he took everything in. He wasn't smiling though. "She sat down on the bed so she was eye level with him. "Is something wrong?" He squeezed his teddy bear harder and shook his head. She looked up to Anna and she shrugged. "If you don't like this room buddy we have another one."

He looked even sadder. Sam walked in with his things. "What do you think little man?"

He looked to Sam and then to Andy. "Are you going to be my mommy and daddy now?"

Sam sat down beside Andy and pulled him over, siting him in his lap. "We'd really like to be."

He looked wide eyed at both of them. "Ok."

Both sighed with relief and wrapped him in a big hug. They helped him put his things away. Sam was practically bouncing at the thought of painting his room. "You can do whatever you want with your room. We have friends that can paint cartoon characters or whatever you want on the walls and I can build you more shelves."

Cooper looked surprised but nodded. Andy ruffled his hair. "Tomorrow we're going shopping to buy decorations for your room and bathroom."

He smiled and said. "I love Cars. Lightening McQueen is cool."

Sam had watched that with Leo and Jerry a few times while Andy and Traci had girl's night. "I like him too."

Anna stayed for dinner and was satisfied that Cooper would be ok. They spent the next day shopping for things for his bedroom and bathroom. That night at dinner he said. "Can I call you mommy and daddy?"

They had talked about this. Of course they were hoping he would call them that one day but knew it would probably take time. Sam smiled. "We would love for you to when you're ready."

He simply nodded and went back to eating. They told him about the party and that he would be meeting their friends. They could tell he was really nervous until they told him about all of the other kids that would be there. They waited a week to have everyone over so he wouldn't feel overwhelmed.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Saturday came and everyone was nervous. Andy and Sam knew their friends would love Cooper. He was smart, adorable, and very well mannered. They also knew Cooper would love their friends because they were all awesome and great with kids. Everyone came flooding in at the same time. Cooper was quiet to begin with and stuck to Andy or Sam as he was introduced. It took a couple of hours and he finally joined the other kids in the backyard as the grownups watched from the deck.

Oliver clapped Sam on the back. "Congratulations brother. He's a cute kid."

Sarah hugged him tight. "Sammy, he looks like you when you were little."

Sam watched Cooper chase the youngest Shaw girl and he smiled. "Yeah, I guess he does a little bit."

Andy sat with Zoe and Traci. "Zoe, are you sure you don't mind painting his room?"

She smiled and squeezed Andy's hand. "I would be honored to. He seems really happy."

A tear rolled down her cheek as she nodded. "I think so. I _hope_ so. He asked if he could call us mommy and daddy. We told him he could when he was ready."

Traci smiled at her best friend. "Sweetie, he's happy. You can see it in his eyes." Andy nodded as she continued to watch him play.

She was playing with Andrea when Cooper came running up onto the deck. "Mommy, may I have some water please?"

She froze and so did Sam. He stuttered out. "S...sure, h...here buddy." As he handed him his bottle of water.

Cooper took a long drink and said. "Thank you Daddy." Before he ran back to play with the other kids.

Sam and Andy stared at each other before breaking out in big smiles. Nick, Dov, and Chris had gone out to play with the kids and were being used as jungle gyms. The day went very well and Cooper seemed to open up a little to their friends. They were four days away from Father's Day and Cooper asked Andy about getting Sam a present.

She thought of how excited he would be at just the thought of it all. "We can go shopping tomorrow if you want."

Cooper smiled and nodded flashing his own dimples. Andy had decided to take more time off to help him get settled. One of the things they also decided on was that Andy should have her own car. After some searching they went with a Nissan Rogue.

They had breakfast the next morning with Sam and went shopping as soon as he left. Cooper found a Cars mug and asked Andy if he could get that. They found a little kiosk that put _Daddy_ on it too. She smiled and ruffled his hair. "He'll love it. Do you want to get him a card too?"

Cooper smiled. "Can I make one?"

Andy nodded. "Sure. He'll love that." She realized that they didn't have anything he could make it out of so they went shopping for that too. "Pick out whatever you want to use." By the time they were finished they looked like they had raided a craft store for everything they had.

When they got home she set him up at the breakfast bar while she made them lunch. She watched as Cooper happily made Sam a card. He was pretty creative with it. They put everything away before Sam got home so he would be surprised. Traci, Jerry and Leo came over for dinner two days later.

Pictures had been taken the weekend that everyone met Cooper and Traci brought a present for him. Cooper tugged on Andy's hand. "Mommy, can I show Leo my new room?"

Andy still couldn't get used to being called mommy. "Of course."

Traci smiled at her best friend. "Cooper, I have a present for you." She laid a wrapped box on the table.

His eyes widened and he looked at Andy. She nodded and he walked over to the table. He slowly opened the package and smiled when he pulled out a framed picture of him sitting in between Sam and Andy. "Mommy! Daddy! Look!" He took the picture to them and they smiled.

Sam hugged Andy tight as he felt her shake from holding back the tears. "It's really cool."

Cooper walked over to Traci and hugged her. "Thank you Aunt Traci."

The boys ran up to Cooper's room and in a few minutes they could be heard playing. Andy wiped the tears away and said. "Thank you Traci." Her best friend smiled and nodded. She gave Andy and Sam a framed picture too.

Sunday morning came and Andy slipped out of bed to wake Cooper up. She panicked a little when she didn't find him in bed. She hurried downstairs and found him sitting at the breakfast bar with Sam's present and card. She smiled as she walked over to him.

He looked up with his dark eyes and his dimples on display. "Morning Mommy."

Andy couldn't help the giggle that slipped out. Four years ago she never would've imagined herself here. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Morning sweetie! How long have you been awake?" He shrugged. "Ready to make Daddy breakfast?"

His eyes danced and he nodded excitedly. "Yes please!"

Andy started the coffee as she pulled everything out of the fridge. "Do you know how to scramble eggs?" Cooper shook his head. "Come over here and I'll show you." He slid off the stool and walked around to the other side. Andy picked him up and sat him on the counter. She showed him how to do it and then started the bacon. They also made toast and Andy let Cooper pour Sam a glass of grapefruit juice. She laughed when he wrinkled his nose after he tasted it. They loaded all of the food on a tray and carried it upstairs.

Sam had always been an early riser even when he was doing UC. He rolled over to find Andy missing so he got up. His first stop was Cooper's room and neither were in there. He heard noises coming from the kitchen and quietly walked downstairs. He smiled as he watched his beautiful family cook breakfast.

Cooper was watching Andy intently as she stirred the eggs. "Will Daddy be surprised?"

Andy looked over and smiled at him. "He definitely will be. It'll be the best Father's Day ever."

Sam's breath caught. He hadn't celebrated this day probably since he was Cooper's age and barely remembers doing it. If he was honest with himself he never really thought he'd be celebrating it because he never imagined being a dad until he met the doe-eyed woman making eggs. He smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes as he quietly made his way back upstairs.

Andy carried the tray while Cooper carried Sam's card and present. She knew Sam was awake as soon as they walked in. He had gone to bed shirtless and now he wasn't. She smiled and shook her head as they walked over. Cooper patted him on the arm. "Daddy?"

Sam smiled and opened his eyes. "Morning buddy!" He looked up at Andy. "Sweetheart." As he sat up he said. "What's all of this?"

Copper beamed as he climbed up on the bed and Andy sat the tray down. "Happy Father's Day!"

Sam had to choke back the emotion as Andy sat on the other side of him and took his hand. "Wow! Thank you." He looked the food over and looked at Cooper. "This looks great. Did you make this?"

His dimples came out. "Mommy let me help with the eggs and the juice." He handed Sam the present and card. "This is for you."

Sam squeezed Andy's hand tightly as he took them. He smiled at the homemade card. It was blue construction paper folded in half with _Happy Father's Day_ written on the front. On the inside were three stick figures with _Daddy, Mommy,_ and _Cooper_ written under each one. There was their house and the yard. He was a decent artist for a five year old. He had written; _Thank you for being my Daddy_ on the inside.

Sam pulled Cooper in to a hug. "Thank you Cooper. I love it. I'm...I'm happy..." He pulled back and ruffled Cooper's hair. "I'm so happy that I'm your Dad, buddy."

He held up the package. "You have a present too."

Sam smiled and took the box, opening it he found a _Cars_ coffee mug with _Daddy_ written on it. Sam hugged him tightly again. "I love it! I'm going to take it to work. Thank you so much."

The happy new family ate breakfast and spent the day at the park. Andy had an appointment for tests and then a follow up a few days later to see how she was healing. The three of them sat in the doctor's office waiting. When they were finally called back Cooper took both of their hands as they walked to the office.

Dr. Jackson had received a picture of their new addition so wasn't surprised when the three of them walked in. "Andy! Sam! It's so good to see you. Who is this handsome young man?"

Cooper smiled and held out his hand. "I'm Cooper."

Dr. Jackson smiled and shook his hand. "Very nice to meet you Cooper, I'm Dr. David Jackson." They all took their seats with Cooper climbing up in Andy's lap. "Andy, everything looks great. You've healed nicely and I can't see any reason why you guys can't start trying."

Andy and Sam smiled and nodded. Cooper was their main focus right now and they had agreed on that. "Thank you David. We'll never be able to tell you how much we appreciate what you've done for us."

He smiled and waved them off. "Just keep the pictures coming and maybe a few birthday invitations."

Not only had he helped them with the surgery but he had been one of the people that had volunteered to write a letter on their behalf to the adoption agency. He was responsible for their family and they could never thank him enough.

Sam nodded and shook his hand. "Without a doubt."

Andy shook his hand too. "Thank you so much."

All of their time went to focusing on Cooper and making sure he was happy and knew they loved him. They took him to the beach on a family vacation before school started and had a great time. A year after Cooper was placed with them the adoption finally went through and he became Cooper Bryant Davis-Swarek.

With Cooper in school Andy was back at work. Sam had decided to stay on the streets for now. They dropped Cooper off at school and were on their way to work. When she woke up that morning her stomach had been hurting but she just blamed it on being hungry. Sam could see she wasn't feeling well when they'd gotten up that morning and now she was a little pale.

He squeezed her hand. "You ok sweetheart?"

She shook her head as her hand flew up to cover her mouth. Sam pulled over quickly and she jumped out, emptying her stomach. He grabbed napkins and a bottle of water as she caught her breath. She took the offered items. "Thank you."

Sam ran his hand soothingly up and down her back. "Feel better?" She shook her head as she swished water around in her mouth. "Want me to take you back home?"

She spit the water out and said. "No. I'll be ok."

She took a few more minutes before climbing back in the truck. When she got to work she requested desk duty and Sam joined her. She didn't throw up again which they were both happy about. The next morning she got sick again. Sam made her a doctor's appointment for two days later. They dropped Cooper off at school and went to the appointment.

Dr. King had been Andy's general doctor for years. "Andy, I'm going to take some blood and run a few tests ok?" She nodded as the nurse took her blood pressure and temp before drawing blood and giving her a cup for a urine sample.

Sam sat beside her holding her hand, smiling to reassure her everything was ok. She disappeared into the bathroom and he checked his phone to make sure he hadn't missed any calls. Andy finally came out and the nurse collected the sample.

Dr. King knocked on the door before walking back in the room. He smiled when he saw Sam sitting on the bed with his arms around Andy. They both looked up to see him smiling.

Sam furrowed his brow. "I'm guessing since you're smiling it isn't anything bad?"

Dr. King pulled up a chair and shook his head. "Not bad at all and it'll be over in approximately seven months."

They stared open mouthed at the man. Andy choked out. "W...what?"

He smiled and nodded. "Congratulations you guys. It looks like you'll be adding another member to your family."

Sam and Andy locked eyes and smiled. She started crying. "We're pregnant?"

Sam wiped the tears away and kissed her softly, whispering. " _We're pregnant."_

She wrapped her arms tightly around him and they cried together. Dr. King slipped out to give them a few minutes. He came back ten minutes later with paperwork for them to sign. When they left Andy made an appointment with Dr. Jackson and her OB/GYN Dr. Kale. They decided to wait to tell everyone until the end of her first trimester. Cooper was very excited about becoming a big brother.

Sam had requested to be kept on days so that he could be there for Andy and Cooper at night. He'd gotten wrapped up in a case and he was late coming in. He quietly made his way into their bedroom and smiled when he saw his beautiful pregnant wife and handsome son curled up next to each other with Cooper's hand on Andy's stomach.

He chuckled as he walked over and sat down. Andy opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Hey!"

He leaned in and kissed her softly. "Hey sweetheart! I'm so sorry I'm late. You guys ok?"

Andy cringed as another contraction hit her and shook her head. "My water broke Sam. We need to go to the hospital."

He had been utterly exhausted until that moment and now his heart was pounding. He called Tommy to come help with Cooper and quickly got her bag. Tommy was there is five minutes and helped get Andy into her car. She could slide in it easily. Sam called Dr. Kale to let her know that it was time.

She was already set up for a C-section and everything was ready when she arrived. Tommy called Nick and Traci as he followed Sam to the hospital. They gladly took the duties of notifying the rest of their friends. Three hours later Andy and Sam were holding their daughter Morgan Riley Swarek. Tommy brought Cooper in to meet his new sister and soon all of their friends were visiting. Cooper was happily showing off his sister to their aunts and uncles. Sam and Andy took Morgan home two days later.

Sam woke up to the sound of beeping. He was exhausted because he'd had the last feeding with Morgan just a few hours before. Andy was still healing and Sam would take as many of the night feedings as possible. He swatted the alarm clock and when he realized that wasn't the problem he went looking for their phones. Neither cell phone was the problem either. That's when he smelled it. He ran downstairs to the smoke detector blaring and Cooper standing in a chair at the stove looking nervous.

His heart nearly stopped but when he realized there was no fire he chuckled. His son was standing in a chair cooking. He walked over and opened the back door, ruffling his hair as he walked by. "Hey little man. What are you doing?"

Cooper beamed at his father, flashing his own dimples. "Cooking you and Mommy breakfast. It was supposed to be a surprise."

He would swear this kid had some of Andy's genes. He kissed the top of his head as he took over with the bacon. "You definitely surprised us. Is it ok if I help? We could surprise Mommy together."

Cooper nodded excitedly. "I'll get the eggs."

Sam laughed as he watched him climb down and go to the fridge. Sam grabbed a bagel and started the coffee too. He let Cooper make the eggs and he did a pretty good job. They loaded the food up and took it upstairs. Sam sat the tray down on the bedside table and held his finger up to his lips so Cooper would know to keep quiet. He motioned for his son to follow him and they went to get Morgan. When they walked back in Andy was starting to stir.

Cooper looked up at him wide eyed and Sam nodded. Cooper crawled up on the bed. "Morning Mommy!"

Andy let out a little giggle as she opened her eyes. "Moring my handsome little boy! How are you?"

Cooper hugged her and kissed her cheek. "I'm good. Daddy and I made you breakfast."

She looked up to see Sam holding Morgan against his chest and smiling. "Hey!"

Sam gently bounced Morgan to keep her sleeping a little longer. "Hey beautiful! Our son was downstairs making breakfast this morning when I woke up."

Andy stifled a giggle and looked at Cooper. "It's great that you want to cook but you need to have one of us with you for a little while longer."

He frowned a little and nodded. "Ok Mommy."

Sam passed Morgan over to Andy and brought the food tray over. He sat it across her lap and took their little girl back. "He did a fantastic job."

Andy kissed Coop's cheek. "Thank you! It looks yummy."

The Swarek family enjoyed their first of many breakfasts in bed.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Three Years Later** _

The city had been plagued with storms the last few days and they had been under flood warnings for the last 24 hours. Work had been crazy responding to accidents and such and Cooper and Morgan weren't taking the storms very well.

It was a particularly rough night when Sam found himself being shaken by his son. "Daddy?"

Sam jerked awake. "What...what's wrong buddy?" He looked at his son; unruly hair and eyes laced with concern.

Copper moved so Sam could see his little sister. "Morgan's scared. I tried to get her to stop crying but..." He shrugged.

Sam sat up. "Hey beautiful! What's wrong?"

She sniffled and as she was about to answer there was a bright flash of lightening and a loud clap of thunder. She squealed and Andy sat bolt upright. "What's wrong?"

Sam reached behind him and took her hand. "It's ok sweetheart. It's the kids."

Their little girl sniffled as she twirled her hair. "Morgie scared. Morgie not like."

Sam could see Coop rubbing his sister's back much like did their Mother's when she needed to be calmed.

Andy patted the bed. "Come on."

Sam pulled back the covers. "You guys can sleep with us tonight."

Morgan didn't hesitate burrowing herself under the covers and curling up next to their mom.

Coop looked up at his dad. "I can sleep in my room."

Sam leaned over and whispered. "It'd make your mom and Morgan feel better if you stayed."

He smiled and nodded as he crawled over his dad and curled up next to his sister. Sam had never been more thankful that they had upgraded to a California King. Truthfully HE wanted the whole family together to make _him_ feel better. He'd been religiously checking the ceiling for leaks and the basement for flooding. Luckily they hadn't had any issues yet.

He curled up behind his son and draped his arm over his family. Andy was watching him with wide eyes. He gave her a soft smile and whispered. "It's going to be ok. She's already asleep." Coop was already out too. She nodded and twined their fingers together before she closed her eyes.

The next morning they woke up to no power but thankfully their alarm clock ran on batteries too. Andy played with the dial until she found a station. There was a citywide black out, all schools were closed and everyone was advised to stay off the roads as much as possible.

Sam sat on her side of the bed and held her hand as they listened. "Sweetheart, I want you to stay home with the kids today." She shook her head. "Please. School and daycare will be closed."

She squeezed his hand tightly. "Stay with us. Please Sam. I...I don't want you out there alone."

He caressed her cheek. "I won't be. I'll be safe."

She kissed him softly and nodded. "Ok."

He ran his finger through her hair. "Thank you." He looked over at the kids. "There's not going to be much hot water, probably enough for one shower. You go ahead with Morgan and then Cooper and I will jump in."

She smiled at the thought. They woke the kids up and Andy took Morgan to the shower. When they climbed out she called to Sam. He came in with Coop and then they took their turn.

Andy dressed Morgan and they went downstairs. She stood in the doorway to the kitchen and looked around. She wouldn't be able to feed the kids much until the power came back on. Sam and Coop walked in.

She turned to him and said. "How long do you think the power will be out?"

He shrugged. "I don't know babe."

He picked Coop up and wrapped his free arm around her. "Maybe you guys should come to work with me. At least until the power's back on."

She nodded. "Yeah. Ok. I'll go help the kids pack some stuff to keep them busy."

He kissed them all and put Coop down. "Ok. I'll go pull the truck closer."

Andy took the kids upstairs and helped them pack a few toys and books. They walked back downstairs as Sam was coming back in. "It's horrible out there. I called Frank and told him we were all coming in but it would be a while."

She wasn't thrilled about the idea of having the kids out on the road but she knew Sam wouldn't put them in harm's way. "Ok. I guess we're ready."

They got the kids in their rain gear. Sam picked Morgan up and wrapped her inside his jacket. Andy gave Sam the umbrella. "I'll lock up then Coop and I will make a run for it." Sam nodded and ran out the door with their daughter. Andy kissed Coop's cheek before they stepped out. Even though she told him to go ahead he waited with her and they ran for the truck hand in hand.

The usual 15 minute drive to work took 45. Thankfully people were staying off the streets so there wasn't much traffic the water was just really high. Sam pulled up to the door of the Sally Port and helped her get the kids out. They waited while he parked the truck and ran back. The station was on generator when they walked in and it was a madhouse. A few of their coworkers had brought their families in too. They were all in the lounge. Traci had Leo and Oliver had Zoe and the girls there.

Sam kissed his family before going with Oliver to change. Traci and Jerry had a bit of a heated discussion before she left to change. They gather for Parade, Zoe volunteering to watch the kids so Andy could sit in.

Frank was tired; he hadn't been home yet and only caught a few hours in an interview room. "I know everyone is worried about the weather and when the power will be back on. The city is working hard at fixing the problem. It seems as though everyone is staying off the streets as much as possible so that's good. It'll make our jobs a lot easier. HQ has supplied us with Tahoe's until further notice. Also we've been cleared to use any personal vehicles; trucks or SUV's. If you're going to use your vehicle you will travel with someone that is using a Tahoe, we can put lights and First Responder signs on them. All I can say is be careful out there. We're half staffed at the moment. Pick your partners, groups of four and keep in touch. Serve, protect, and come back safe."

It went without saying that Oliver, Sam, Traci and Nick were partnering up. Sam pulled his truck into the garage and they mounted lights on it. They also put First Responder magnets on the doors and tailgate.

For Jerry's sanity Sam took Traci with him. Nick and Oliver took a Tahoe and they drove slowly through the streets. The hours drug by and they finally found a diner that was open. It was small and not very busy so they went in for coffee. Andy and Zoe got comfortable in one of the interview rooms with the kids and talked while they played.

It was getting close to lunch and the younger kids were getting hungry. Even though Izzy was going through some typical teenage issues Zoe knows she'll keep an eye on the kids while they go get food. "We're going over to the Penny to get food for you guys. Izzy is in charge." All of the kids nod.

Andy kisses Coop and Morgan. "Mommy's going with Aunt Zoe to get food. You be good and listen to Izzy."

Morgan nods and Cooper says. "I'll help Mommy."

She ruffled his hair. "Thank you. I love you guys."

They ran into Jerry on the way out and let him know where they were going. He wasn't thrilled. "You shouldn't go out there."

Andy squeezed his shoulder. "The kids are hungry. It's only two blocks away. We'll be fine and we'll call if something happens."

He finally nodded. "Yeah. Ok. Just _please_ be careful. Ollie and Sammy will kill me if something happens to you."

Andy called in the order before they walked out knowing it would be ready by the time they got there. They bundled up and headed out into the crazy weather.

Morgan announced that she had to go to the bathroom. Izzy took her hand. "Ok. Anyone else?"

Her middle sister Olivia or Vivi as their youngest sister and Morgan called her. "I've gotta go too but I can wait until you get back."

Leo was the next oldest. "It's ok Iz. We'll be fine."

She nodded. "Ok. Maddie, you stay right here with Leo and Coop. We'll be back in five minutes. Ok?" Maddie nodded. "Ok."

It ended up taking a lot longer and when she came back the room was empty. She quickly found Jerry. "Uncle Jerry, have you seen the others?"

His stomach flipped. "No. Wh...why aren't you together?"

Andy and Zoe walked in. "Where are the others?"

Izzy started crying. "Morgan and Vivi had to go to the bathroom. Leo said he would watch Coop and Maddie." She was almost hysterical now. "I was probably gone 10 minutes. When we came back they were all gone."

By now Frank had joined them. "We'll check every room in the station." He gathered everyone he could and got them started.

Andy was panicking. "We have to call Sam and Oliver and Traci."

Frank nodded. "They're all together." Zoe was having a hard time getting Izzy to calm down so Andy made the call.

They were still at the diner when Sam's phone rang. He was surprised it took this long. "Hey beautiful! We're all safe..."

He was cut off by her cracking voice. "Sam...Sam you..."

His heart was pounding at the terror in her voice. "Andy? Sweetheart, what's wrong?" He pulled the phone away and put it on speaker. Everyone was alert now. "Is it the kids?"

She barely got out. "Their gone Sam."

Jerry took the phone; put it on speaker as he heard Sam say. "Andy! What? What are you saying?"

Jerry knew Traci was listening and his heart ached. "Sammy, Izzy took Morgan and Vivi to the bathroom. When she came back Coop, Leo, and Maddie were gone. We've searched the entire station and they're not here."

They all made a mad dash for Sam's truck. "How long?"

Andy was holding tight to Morgan. "Maybe twenty minutes."

Sam couldn't breathe. In this kind of weather twenty minutes was bad. "Frank?"

Frank couldn't even fathom what they were all going through. "I'm here."

He took a deep breath. "We're going to start at the station and work our way out. Hopefully they haven't gotten very far. Can you get us help out there?"

Frank nodded. "It's already coming. Good luck."

Sam wiped away the tears rolling down his cheek. "We will find them and they're going to be ok." He knew his words would offer little comfort until they found them.

Sam parked his truck a block away from the station. "I'm going on foot. I think it'll be easier. You guys can use the truck."

Traci was keeping it together better than expected. "I'm coming with you Sam."

Nick and Oliver agreed. He nodded once and they climbed out. "They couldn't have gotten very far."

Oliver was about to lose it. His baby girl was out in this mess. They silently searched the streets, listening for any sign of where the kids might be. It was by some miracle that they heard them. Sam stopped short and held up his hand. "Listen." He could hear a faint yell. The others followed him as he went in the direction of the sound.

They were not prepared for what they saw. It was a huge drainage ditch and it was full of rushing water. They could see two little bodies floating. Sam had to take control. "Traci. Ollie. You two go up top so we can pass them up to you. It'll be the safest and easiest way to get them out." They tried to protest. He grabbed them both. "Please! Just go. Trust me."

Oliver finally nodded and led Traci over to the ledge. Sam and Nick walked as far as they could and then swam the rest of the way. "Cooper! Daddy and Uncle Nick are here!" They made it to him and Sam let out a shaky sob when he realized Coop was holding onto the grate while holding Maddie Shaw up. "Coop, where's Leo?"

He managed to say. "He's trying to get her foot loose. It's stuck."

Nick went under searching around for Leo and pulled him up. "It's ok buddy. We're here."

Leo was crying now. "Uncle Nick! Her foot's stuck."

Nick calmed him as much as possible. "It's ok. We can help her. You go to your mom ok?" Leo looked around and Nick pointed up. "I'm going to pass you up to her ok?" He nodded.

Nick hoisted him up so that Traci and Oliver could pull him out. Next was Cooper. Sam took his place. "You did great buddy but Uncle Nick and I are going to finish now, ok?"

He shook his head as he cried. "I can stay. I want to help."

Sam hugged his son tight. "I'm so proud of you Coop. You've done great but it's ok. Uncle Nick is good at this stuff. I need you to get up there and get warm." Finally he gave in and let Nick pass him up to Traci and Ollie.

Nick felt around to see how and where her foot was trapped. Maddie was doing better than they were. She was crying for her mom and dad but otherwise doing ok. Oliver was leaning over the ledge holding her hand and talking to her. "Daddy loves you sweetie and I'm right here. Uncle Sammy and Uncle Nick are going to get you out ok?" She nodded weakly. "I promise. Everything is going to be ok. I love you so much."

Traci called Frank to tell them they found the kids and they needed ambulances, maybe Fire and Rescue too. She held Leo close as she watched Sam and Nick try to get Maddie's foot free. It took a while but they finally got her foot out of the grate. Sam passed her up to Oliver and they climbed out. Andy and the others had been brought to the scene.

He found his family in the back of an ambulance where Cooper was being warmed up. Sam wrapped his arms around them and held them tight. The medics wrapped blankets around him as well. All of the kids were physically ok so they didn't need to go to the hospital. They eventually took everyone back to the barn. It took a while before any of them were able to leave.

Sam pulled the truck into the Sally Port and loaded the kids in. He helped Andy in and they waved to their friends as they pulled out. Andy turned sideways in her seat so she could watch the kids as they drove home. The kids were asleep before they even pulled out of the lot and she just watched them as tears rolled down her cheeks. She was so thankful for Sam and Nick. She squeezed Sam's hand as he drove.

When they got home Sam carried Coop in while Andy carried Morgan. They changed their clothes and put them in bed. Thankfully the power was back on so Sam turned the heat on then he moved the truck. Andy turned their shower on and had it ready when he came back. Sam saw the steam billowing out of the bathroom and gave a tired smile to his wife when she walked out.

She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. "You're the best husband and father ever Sam." She kissed his neck as he held her tight. "Come on. Let's get a shower and get some sleep." He nodded into her shoulder and let her lead him into the bathroom. She undressed him and then herself. He was always the strong one and she could see he was barely holding it together.

She held onto him tight as they stood under the stream of hot water. Sam buried his face in her hair and she felt him shudder, letting the last of the walls fall. She held him and whispered in his ear. " _They're ok Sam. Everyone is ok. They love you so much. We love you so much."_

He never let her see the tears although she felt every single one. He finally pulled back and cupped her face. "I love you guys so much. Today scared the hell out of me." He kissed her softly.

The soft kiss turned into frantic lovemaking and then they showered and fell into bed. Sometime during the night the kids crawled into bed with them. The days following were a little tough for Coop but Sam and Andy reassured him every day that everything was ok and after a few weeks things got back to normal.

 


End file.
